La cura de la soledad
by Thedarkestsword
Summary: El No muerto elegido asume la responsabilidad de cuidar de la Bella dama después de haber matado a su hermana Quelaag. Lleno de culpa por el estado de su nueva señora, intentará buscar una cura para su amada y reunir a los pocos sobrevivientes de su antigua familia. ¿Pero realmente hay forma de darle un final feliz a un ser condenado a la tragedia?
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

El calor de la hoguera podía levantar los ánimos de cualquiera que se encontrara perdido en un lugar tan lúgubre y espantoso como la Ciudad Infestada.

Había llegado aquí hace aproximadamente cuatro noches atrás, me había refugiado en un túnel de alcantarilla cuya salida llevaba al fétido pantano tóxico que se hallaba en el fondo de la ciudad. ¿Qué hacía aquí en primer lugar? Ni yo lo tengo claro; el hombre del Altar del Enlace de fuego me había dicho que, si quería salir de esta tierra maldita, debía de tocar dos Campanas del despertar, una en la Parroquia de los No Muertos y otra en lo más profundo de la Ciudad Infestada.

(Si logro volver a la superficie, lo voy a sacar a patadas del Altar para que se tome unas vacaciones aquí abajo)

Había muerto varias veces intentando buscar una salida o la maldita campana; solo encontré No Muertos salvajes que me atacaban con dardos venenosos o garrotes hechos de lo que parecían ser cuerpos humanos; si los dardos de los No Muertos no acababan conmigo, las monstruosidades escupe fuego del pantano terminaban el trabajo, con ayuda de enjambres de mosquitos gigantes y sangujiuelas del tamaño de un hombre maduro. Mi paciencia y determinación se desgastaban con cada callejón sin salida y mis ganas de regresar a la superficie aumentaban cada vez que la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Mi único consuelo entre toda esta oscuridad era mi espada: una Zweihander reforzada al punto que podía partir a la mitad a cualquier No Muerto o bestia que se interpusiera en mi camino. Esta espada era mi única posesión de valor y mi objetivo era reforzarla aún más, darle el poder necesario para acabar con las abominaciones más fuertes de un solo golpe. Un sueño alejado de la realidad, yo era débil y dependía de un refinado pedazo de hierro para sobrevivir. No tenía ninguna otra ambición, las Campanas del despertar se alejaban de mi alcance cada vez más y mis deseos de encontrar una salida de esta tierra se iban apagando poco a poco.

(Todavía falta un lugar por revisar, todavía no puedo irme)

En el extremo este del pantano, se hallaba un enorme montículo cubierto por una sustancia blanca de aspecto enfermizo; los alrededores estaban protegidos por enormes bárbaros No Muertos que lanzaban rocas pesadas a aquellos que se acercaban.

Era el único lugar de la Ciudad Infestada en el que no he estado.

Tendría que esquivar sigilosamente a los monstruos que actuaban de guardias y prepararme para lo que sea que esté dentro. Mi armadura era una mezcla de hierro viejo y harapos podridos, había aprendido a esquivar y bloquear todos los golpes que pudieran rematar mi defensa y dejarme al descubierto.

Poco a poco fui preparándome mentalmente para abandonar el calor de la hoguera, resistir las toxinas del agua estancada, correr lo más rápido posible para alejarme del alcance de los guardias y pelear con la abominación que habitaba el montículo.

Rellene mi frasco de Estus hasta su capacidad máxima, ajusté mi armadura y tomé mi Zweihander, saliendo de la alcantarilla con paso apresurado.

Había descubierto una especie de moho morado en los cadáveres de los No Muertos que me atacaron, sus efectos eran una bendición en este lugar maldito, pues eliminaban con rapidez el veneno del pantano.

Ignorando la asquerosa sensación del fango y el rugido de los monstruos escupe fuego, corrí lo más rápido que me permitía el terreno, dirigiendome al montículo. Podía sentir el veneno penetrando mi cuerpo y correr por mis venas lentamente, hasta que estas comenzaron a arder; tenía a la mano varios pedazos de musgo, pero no era momento de usarlos, solo estaría gastando objetos valiosos si los consumía en medio del agua tóxica.

Afortunadamente, los mosquitos me ignoraron y me permitieron moverme con más libertad por el pantano. Poco a poco, me fui acercando al extremo este, teniendo sumo cuidado en no llamar la atención de los bárbaros No Muertos. Había llegado al lado más alejado del montículo y de los guardias, ahora solo quedaba la parte más arriesgada: correr hacia la entrada, esquivar las enormes rocas y pelear contra aquello que habitaba dentro.

Había salido del agua turbia y puesto pie en el terreno elevado, listo para salir corriendo, cuando me di cuenta que no podía mover las piernas; miré al suelo y por fin descubrí que era esa sustancia blanca que cubría el terreno: una fina capa de telarañas que atrapaban a posibles intrusos.

Observé rápidamente mis alrededores, los No Muertos no me habían detectado y ninguna bestia del pantano se acercaba a este lugar, así que me tomé mi tiempo para liberarme y trazar una ruta para llegar a la cima. Sacar mis pies del enredo fue relativamente rápido, pero ahora sabía que mis movimientos se verían ralentizados, por lo que la probabilidad de ser descubierto aumentó, tendría que ir con paso cuidadoso para no quedar atrapado de nuevo.

Mi vista estaba fija en el suelo, observando detenidamente que partes eran más densas para evitar pisarlas, de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba para asegurarme que los No Muertos no me detectaran. Fui acelerando el paso lentamente hasta que estaba trotando colina arriba, ya había avanzado bastante y estaba listo para salir corriendo en cuanto estuviera cerca de la entrada. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a la parte superior del montículo que, al escuchar un estruendo ensordecedor, tropecé y casi caigo al suelo; uno de los monstruos se dió cuenta que había esquivado sus defensas y había lanzado la roca que estaba sosteniendo sobre su cabeza, la cuál había impactado con fuerza a unos pocos pasos de mí.

(¡CORRE!)

Los otros No Muertos no tardaron en comprender por qué su compañero había hecho tanto escándalo y se le unieron, lanzando sus rocas hacia mí y rugiendo. Las telarañas intentaban aferrarse a mis pies, pero la fuerza y velocidad de mis piernas las rompían con facilidad y pude mantener una velocidad fija. Una roca me pasó por encima de la cabeza, estrellándose y explotando en una nube de escombros, otra impactó a mi lado; la fuerza con la que fue lanzada hizo que el suelo temblara y perdí el equilibrio por un momento. Detrás de mi, dos bárbaros rugian e intentaban subir el montículo, parecía que el peso de sus rocas no los detenía, pues corrían con facilidad colina arriba y la distancia que nos separaba se acortaba cada segundo.

La entrada era un agujero de buen tamaño, lo suficientemente grande para que yo entrara y bastante pequeño para los monstruos detrás de mí. Con un último esfuerzo, obligué a mis piernas a moverse lo más rápido posible. Aferraba mi espada con la mano derecha y esta comenzó a estorbarme para correr, por lo que estaba dando tropiezos frecuentes. Podía sentir los pasos de los bárbaros acercándose, así que con un grito, rompí en carrera y salté hacia la entrada.

El veneno del pantano que corría por mis venas, la adrenalina de la persecución y todo el movimiento agitado hizo que mi estómago soltara todos sus contenidos; me dolía la cabeza y temblaba con fuerza. Con la visión borrosa, intenté mirar atrás de mi, para ver qué había pasado con los bárbaros. Dos de ellos estaban parados fuera de la entrada, rugiendo y golpeando el suelo, pero repentinamente se detuvieron y con paso apresurado regresaron a la base del montículo.

Respiré aliviado y saqué un pedazo de musgo morado, llevandomelo a la boca e ignorando su sabor amargo y húmedo. Lentamente, una sensación de frescura y bienestar se apoderó de mi cuerpo, el veneno había sido purgado. Me tomé unos minutos para recuperar mi aliento y asegurarme que no había sufrido heridas significantes, necesitaba mi frasco de Estus completo para lo que venía.

La entrada era un túnel ancho y oscuro, hecho completamente de telarañas sólidas, las paredes estaban llenas de huevos de gran tamaño que parecían estar vacíos. El lugar era repulsivo y terrorífico, mi mente comenzó a hacerse una idea de que clase de monstruo habitaba aquí.

Con mi espada en mano, comencé a moverme hacia lo profundo del nido, teniendo cuidado de no pisar alguna trampa y manteniendo especial atención a los huevos de las paredes, en caso de que alguna abominación decidiera salir de estos.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina del túnel, aparecieron dos criaturas que hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera y las ganas de vomitar regresaran. Parecían ser dos humanos, moribundos, enfermos y asquerosos. Sobre su espalda se encontraba un enorme saco de huevos que los mantenía pegados al suelo, incapaces de moverse o de quitarse los sacos. Al verme no intentaron atacarme o escapar, solo mantenían sus manos unidas en un gesto parecido a una súplica o una oración.

Realmente era una visión perturbadora… pero también sentí pena por ellos. Incluso cuando me acerqué a ellos, no mostraban ninguna intención de defenderse o atacarme, solo se retorcían lentamente, manteniendo las manos unidas en el mismo gesto.

Al final del túnel se hallaba un muro de niebla bloqueando el camino, mi corazón se aceleró, esos muros señalaban la entrada a una nueva zona o un área en la que una criatura poderosa se encontraba. Avancé lentamente, revisando mi equipo y comprobando que tuviera suficientes objetos para la pelea. Mi armadura ya estaba desgastada y estaba seguro de que un golpe especialmente fuerte la terminaría rompiendo. La Zweihander que cargaba estaba reforzada y recién reparada, decidí mantener la creencia de que resistiría toda la pelea y que no se rompería hasta después.

Esperaba encontrar una señal de invocación cerca de la puerta, pero había perdido mi humanidad después de morir varias veces y no tenía forma de recuperarla para poder invocar a un espíritu a la pelea.

(Bueno, más almas para mí)

Con paso decidido, me acerqué al muro de niebla y me adentré en el. Era una sensación extraña: fría y densa, pero al mismo tiempo me llenaba de alivio y determinación.

Al cruzar al otro lado, me encontré en una enorme cueva, las paredes estaban llenas de telarañas y de huevos gigantes, pero el suelo parecía pertenecer a una antigua fortaleza; mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi las ruinas de una torre más adelante, parecía ser que algún monstruo había aprovechado el lugar para construir su guarida.

(Es aquí, la campana debe estar aquí)

Justo cuando me dirigía a las ruinas lo sentí. Había una presencia fuerte en la cueva, algo de gran tamaño y poder, lo había sentido antes cuando me atacaron las gárgolas de la torre de la Parroquia de los No Muertos y cuando el Demonio del Asilo bloqueó la salida de mi antigua prisión

—Vete de aquí, o te quemaré vivo— dijo una voz espectral, venía de todos lados y se escuchaba cerca.

De entre las ruinas de la torre de la campana salió el monstruo que construyó el montículo. Una araña gigante, de ojos saltones y rojos, patas largas y gruesas ; su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelos y de fuego, parecía que lo producía naturalmente por medio de magia y lo expulsaba por la boca y el cuerpo.

Estaba preparado para cargar contra la araña, cuando ví a una mujer montandola… no, la mujer estaba unida a la araña por el torso. Estaba desnuda y dos mechones largos de cabello negro le cubrían los pechos; en su mano derecha sostenía una larga espada flameante, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo de araña.

—¿Todavía quieres pelear con este monstruo?— dijo la voz.

Su rostro pálido y fino me miró directamente con ojos negros y una sonrisa diabólica.

(¿Está hablando conmigo? No ha abierto la boca en ningún momento)

La pregunta que se formuló en mi mente se respondió de una manera inesperadamente agresiva. El cuerpo de araña de la mujer dió un salto y cruzó la cueva. Con un movimiento ágil y veloz, su espada soltó una descarga de llamas que se dirigían a mi. Rápidamente me lance hacia un lado, esquivando por poco el fuego mágico. La araña aterrizó con fuerza y soltó una llamarada de su boca, acompañada de un rugido.

—Te voy a matar lentamente, como a los otros ilusos que invaden mi hogar—

(Definitivamente estaba hablando conmigo)

Parecía que solo yo podía escuchar su voz, pues la mujer no mostró ninguna reacción a mis pensamientos. Puse al lado el por qué podía escuchar su voz sin oírla hablar y levanté mi Zweihander, adoptando una posición defensiva.

La araña gigante abrió la boca y comenzó a vomitar fuego y lava por todos lados, bloqueando posibles coberturas, salidas y áreas grandes en las que pelear.

Con otro salto, el monstruo cayó frente a mí. Inmediatamente tomé la oportunidad y ataqué, mi plan era dejarla ciega o cortar sus piernas para evitar que escapara a una zona cubierta de lava. Tracé un arco largo con mi espada y la dejé caer sobre su rostro peludo. La mujer intentó detener el golpe con su espada flamígera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y mi hoja terminó cortando gran parte de su cuerpo monstruoso, dejando atrás una herida abierta y varios ojos que reventaron y dejaron fluir la sangre. El monstruo rugió de dolor y la mujer intentó calmarlo acariciando su cabeza.

Estaba preparado para dar otro golpe, cuando la mujer gritó y movió frenéticamente su espada, intentando cortarme; las llamas se acercaron a mi rostro y pude sentir como la espada cortaba el aire, a unos pocos pasos de mí. Logré esquivar los primeros ataques, pero el cuerpo de araña me tiró al suelo usando sus patas delanteras para dejarme expuesto a una estocada de la espada. Antes de que la hoja caliente cayera sobre mi pecho, levanté mi espada y la clavé sobre el vientre de la bestia. Tanto la mujer como la araña gritaron de dolor y de la herida comenzó a llover sangre extremadamente caliente.

—¡Maldito bastardo! Te rellenare el estómago de fuego y te arrancaré los miembros uno por uno— maldijo la mujer.

La sangre que brotaba del vientre cayó sobre mi rostro descubierto y mi armadura, quemandome y dejándome expuesto a un ataque. Al sentir grandes gotas de fuego caer sobre mis ojos, maldecí e intenté quitarme de allí. La araña, durante sus movimientos histéricos y rápidos, logró clavar una de sus patas en mi pierna; una horrible sensación de dolor y ardor se apoderó de mi cuerpo inferior, paralizándome temporalmente. La mujer se dió cuenta de esto y aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarme. Su voz comenzó a recitar lo que parecía ser un hechizo o un encantamiento en una lengua desconocida. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se despertó del dolor paralizante, si no hacía algo iba a morir calcinado.

Intenté sacar mi espada del vientre del monstruo, pero la sangre ardiente había empapado toda el arma y mis manos ardieron al entrar en contacto con el líquido. Hice un esfuerzo por resistir el dolor y moví la espada atrás y adelante, la herida se abrió más y el cuerpo inferior de la mujer chilló.

El fuego mágico expulsado por el vientre, la sangre hirviendo y mis intentos de sacar la hoja de mi espada terminó siendo demasiado para esta. El metal se había ablandado y con un fuerte crujido, gran parte de la hoja se reventó, dejando que la sangre cayera libremente. La araña soltó un chillido agudo y cayó de lado, liberando mi pierna y permitiéndome escapar, necesitaba alejarme y beberme todo mi frasco de Estus para recuperar mis fuerzas. Comencé a arrastrarme lejos del monstruo, intentando levantarme para poder correr a un lugar seguro, todavía tenía un pedazo de mi espada y lo clavaba en el suelo cada vez que me movía para usarlo como apoyo.

—Maldito seas… maldito seas… tú… no vas a hacerle daño— la voz de la mujer volvió a escucharse en la cueva. Estaba gravemente herida y jadeaba al hablar, pude sentir su dolor y desesperación, pero había algo más, sonaba preocupada y… asustada.

El conjuro se reanudó y justo cuando logré levantarme, una enorme explosión mágica surgió de la mujer, mandándome lejos y dejando mi visión en blanco.

No estaba muerto, había aprendido a diferenciar cuando mueres y cuando sigues vivo. Era bastante fácil, al morir, toda sensación abandonaba tu cuerpo, sentías un frío abrumador y solo veías oscuridad hasta que volvías a despertar junto a una hoguera. Cuando morías, dejabas de sentir dolor. El dolor era lo que te indicaba que aún quedaba una minúscula parte de vida en tu cuerpo. Y ahora, todo mi cuerpo estaba agonizando.

No podía ver ni escuchar nada, estaba perdido en un lugar peligroso en el que la muerte podía llegar a mi lado y rematarme con una sola estocada. Poco a poco fui recuperando los sentidos y el dolor solo aumentó más, ahora podía moverme, aunque de manera torpe y sintiendo miles de punzadas ardientes cada vez que lo hacía. Podía sentir el terreno en el que estaba, duro y frío, por lo que debí haber caído cerca de las ruinas de la torre. Seguía sin poder escuchar nada, pero ahora mis ojos volvían a funcionar. Todo se veía borroso y agitado, no podía concentrarme en un solo punto sin sentir un escozor insoportable.

Comencé a revisar mi cuerpo, preocupado de que alguna de mis piernas o una parte de mi cuerpo se hubiera desprendido. Mi visión se ajustó y me ayudó a comprobar mi estado.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en su lugar y no había sufrido más heridas, además del horrible agujero que ví en mi pierna. Pero mi armadura se había añicos con la explosión, dejando expuesto por completo mi frágil cuerpo. Un enorme temor se apoderó de mí, si no remataba al monstruo estaba seguro que moriría aquí.

Logré levantarme rápidamente, resistiendo el dolor apretando con fuerza los dientes. Mi sentido del oído había regresado después de un largo zumbido y fue en este momento en el que la realidad regresó a mi. Había soltado los restos de mi espada, los cuales cayeron en las escaleras de la entrada a las ruinas; yo me encontraba en la mitad de todo, entre mi espada y el moribundo monstruo; la lava que la araña había escupido se estaba esparciendo y pronto me dejaría encerrado para morir lentamente.

Era momento de actuar: milagrosamente, mi frasco de Estus seguía intacto, por lo que bebí todo el contenido, sintiendo mis heridas cerrarse y el dolor desaparecer. Corrí hacia mi espada rota, evitando la lava que se acercaba cada vez más, la tomé y me dispuse a entrar a las ruinas, estaba seguro que la mujer y su horrible cuerpo morirían en unos momentos.

—¡Por favor no! Mátame, mátame a mí pero sal de aquí. No hay nada de valor adelante, la campana no está donde tú crees, solo hay muerte y fuego después de las ruinas—

Esta vez pude escuchar claramente la voz del monstruo. Había gritado. Estaba asustada y desesperada por sobrevivir, pero estaba aprovechándose de la situacion para tenderme una trampa y matarme.

Mi corazón dudó, yo estaba determinado a sonar la última campana y salir de este infierno para nunca regresar, pero su voz me hizo dudar, no por que le creyera que adelante solo había muerte y nada de valor, sino por qué sonaba tan asustada y preocupada.

—Vete y nunca regreses, te daré lo que quieras a cambio, pero no des un paso más. ¡Por favor!—

Lentamente me volteé para mirarla, su cuerpo seguía tumbado en el suelo, moviendo sus patas patéticamente para poder levantarse, la sangre ardiente que me quemó los ojos y la cara brotaba sin parar de su abdomen.

Había muerto varias veces de forma dolorosa y lenta en este lugar, perdí la esperanza de siquiera vivir otro día, mi única posesión, mi espada, estaba rota y sería imposible repararla.

Mi lucha no iba a ser en vano.

La rabia se apoderó de mí y salió concentrada por mi boca en forma de un grito desgarrador. Tomé mi antigua gloria con las dos manos y comencé a cargar contra la bruja, corriendo rápidamente para esquivar la lava y aplastar al monstruo asqueroso y vil que había roto mi esperanza. Si tan solo me hubiese detenido un solo segundo podría haber observado a la pobre joven que se encontraba al otro lado del filo quebrado de mi espada. Pude haber escuchado sus sollozos y súplicas de perdón, pero mi grito fue más fuerte y la rabia bloqueaba el sonido.

De sus ojos caían lágrimas, ojos que mostraban miedo, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

El golpe final no fue a la araña moribunda, sino a la joven que estaba unida a esta. Los restos de una espada impecable penetraron su abdomen con fuerza, saliendo de su espalda empapados en sangre. La mujer no gritó, solo soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

Lo que si hice fue mirarla a sus ojos en sus últimos momentos, algo que me marcó profundamente y dejó una herida en mi alma. No me miraba a mí, miraba el vacío de la muerte, las lágrimas se detuvieron por un momento para luego regresar con menor intensidad.

—Quelaan…hermana…te amo…lo siento—

La luz se apagó de sus ojos, al igual que la lava que nos rodeaba. El calor se desvaneció de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un frío abrumador penetraba la cueva. El cuerpo de la guardiana se desvaneció en una nube de ceniza, dejando atrás un brillante orbe dorado: su alma.

La emoción dejó de controlar mi cuerpo, estaba vacío y cansado, inseguro de como sentirme, solo quería irme de aquí y olvidar todo. Tomé el alma que dejó atrás la joven, me dí cuenta que también había soltado numerosas humanidades, pequeños espíritus que regresaban a la forma humana a quien los consumiera.

La Campana del despertar resonó en toda la hondonada que se extendía debajo de la torre, un paraje infernal lleno de fuego y demonios.

(En algo tenía razón)

Tenía varios Huesos de regreso en mi posesión, podía usar uno ahora para regresar de inmediato a la hoguera y salir a la superficie.

Pero había algo dentro de las ruinas que me atraía. Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte inferior de la torre. Estaba cerca, esa energía extraña que podía sentir en todo mi cuerpo. Observé cuidadosamente los alrededores, buscando el punto en el que la energía se sintiera más fuerte. Esta fuerza desconocida se ocultaba detrás de un muro, lentamente me acerqué y lo toqué, era un muro ilusorio, lo que significaba que podía dispersarlo con un ataque. Podía desaparecerlo con cualquier clase de ataque, pero mi cuerpo no me permitía hacer movimientos bruscos por alguna razón, solo puse mi mano con delicadeza sobre la pared y observé cautivado como se desvanecía.

Detrás del muro se encontraba una cámara amplia, llena de telarañas viejas y huevos muertos, una hoguera ardía tenuemente en el centro. Caminé hacia ella, pero fuí detenido por una de las criaturas que ví en la entrada a la cueva.

—Oh vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro sirviente, pero no tienes huevos… ah, no importa, pasa y ten una audiencia con mi señora—

Esta criatura podía hablar, en vez de gruñir y atacar, me invitaba a pasar y mantenía un tono educado y cordial. La repulsión que había sentido antes se desvaneció por completo, la pena y tristeza aumentó y la idea de usar mi espada se esfumó.

Me disponía a avanzar cuando fuí interrumpido de nuevo.

—Pero ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a la Bella dama, de lo contrario enfrentarás mi ira— dijo, con tono serio e intentando parecer intimidante.

¿Quién era esta Bella dama?, ¿Otro monstruo cómo el que enfrenté antes?

La ignorancia que solía poseer antes me provoca rabia ahora. Entré a la cámara con la intención de encender la hoguera primero y hablar con la Bella dama después.

Entonces la ví.

Lo que estaba frente a mí, descansando en un enorme agujero en la pared, no era un monstruo, ni una abominación.

Era una persona, una joven hermosa unida por el torso al cuerpo inmóvil y moribundo de una araña gigante blanca.

Era el ser más puro y bello que había visto en mi vida, al observarla mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y supe que era esa energía que me atrajo hasta aquí. Pero había algo mal, algo que me hizo sentir una profunda compasión por ella. Su piel era muy pálida, carecía de pigmentación, como si nunca hubiera sido calentada por la luz del sol; su cabello estaba perdiendo su color para transformarse en un gris enfermizo, pero aún se notaba un atisbo de lo que antes era una sedosa cabellera rubio platino; el cuerpo de la joven estaba muy delgado y varias venas negras se marcaban a lo largo de su abdomen y sus brazos.

Al igual que los guardianes de la entrada a la cueva, mantenía sus delicadas manos unidas, como si estuviera rezando.

Quedé encantado por su presencia, estar cerca de ella me hacía sentir relajado, débil y tal vez… triste.

Entonces ella habló y mi alma se quebró en mil pedazos.

—¿Quelaag?, Hermana, ¿Eres tú?—


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

Había salido de las ruinas con el corazón lleno de dolor y mi alma hundida en arrepentimiento. Decidí regresar a la hoguera de la alcantarilla caminando, para despejar mi mente, necesitaba meditar sobre lo que había hecho.

La mujer que me atacó… Quelaag. Tenía la capacidad de comunicarme con ella, pero no sabía eso en el momento, ni siquiera sé cómo es que podía escuchar su voz sin que ella abriera la boca. Me atacó no porque fuera un monstruo, sino porque estaba defendiendo a su hermana menor. Al cruzar la enorme cueva, sus gritos volvieron a resonar en mi mente, sus ojos tristes aparecieron frente a mí, recordé como le había quitado la vida con mi espada rota.

Suspiré y apresuré el paso, quería llegar a la hoguera y dormir al lado del fuego para olvidar todo lo que pasó, luego pensaría que hacer después. Las dos Campanas del despertar habían sido tocadas y ahora tenía una oportunidad de salir de aquí.

¿Pero era justo dejar atrás todo esto? La hermana de Quelaag seguía viva y su aspecto me preocupaba bastante, parecía enferma, demasiado enferma, al punto en el que su cuerpo parecía ser el de un cadáver.

Al llegar al túnel de entrada me topé de nuevo con las extrañas criaturas con sacos de huevos, ahora sabía que eran inofensivas y que antes eran simples No Muertos que fueron escogidos como sirvientes para las dos hermanas. Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada, cuando recordé que los bárbaros seguían afuera. Con mucho cuidado, asomé mi cabeza por el agujero y, para mí sorpresa, descubrí que se habían ido. Me sentí aliviado de no tener que pelear contra ellos o tener que salir corriendo, pero…

(Ya no tienen a quien proteger, su hermana está en lo profundo de la torre, oculta)

Estaba harto de está vida tan cruel, en la que hasta los monstruos más horribles tenían una historia que contar.

Bajé por el montículo y examiné los alrededores en búsqueda de algo de valor, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de buscar tesoros sin ser molestado; el pantano seguía tranquilo, parecía ser que la presencia de Quelaag era lo que agitaba tanto a los monstruos. El aire se notaba más ligero y los mosquitos se habían ido, solo quedaban las bestias escupe fuego y los no muertos de las elevadas plataformas de tablones podridos.

De repente, una figura completamente cubierta por una túnica morada apareció junto a uno de los pilares del puente destruido que se extendía por la ciudad. No parecía moverse y tampoco se dió cuenta de mi presencia.

(O al menos eso espero)

Aquel extraño había captado mi atención, decidí acercarme e intentar entablar una conversación, tal vez fuera un vendedor de objetos exóticos, un mago exiliado o un simple habitante cuerdo que podría tener una misión para mí. Lo que fuera para distraer mi mente del montículo y su último habitante.

Ignore por completo el agua venenosa, tenía moho de sobra y me movía rápidamente a través de ella, sin tener que preocuparme por ser aplastado por una roca o rociado con sangre.

Llegué al lado del extraño y pensé en una forma de llamar su atención, todavía no sabía que clase de amenaza era y no quería tener que salir corriendo a la hoguera siendo perseguido por alguna abominación de otro mundo. La figura seguía sin moverse, de cerca parecía ser una mujer.

—Saludos, ¿Podría preguntar que haces aquí?— intenté usar un tono educado y amistoso, prefería dar una buena impresion primero, incluso si se llegará a tratar de un monstruo.

Después de unos segundos, el extraño se movió y me miró directamente, tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha y era muy difícil distinguir algún rasgo que destacara.

—Hmm... Un simple No Muerto ¿Y aún así puedes verme? Fascinante— dijo con curiosidad y cautela. Su voz era la de una mujer, por lo que mis sospechas se confirmaron.

—¿Se supone que no debería verte? Eres la única persona en este pantano—

La mujer miró a la izquierda y a la derecha rápidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo o si quisiera asegurarse que realmente era la única persona además de mí.

—Tienes razón, entonces permíteme presentarme. Soy Quelana de Izalith. Debes tener un talento especial, no es cosa de todos los días que un No Muerto pueda verme—

Quelana se levantó y desempolvo su larga falda púrpura; su ropa estaba muy desgastada y vieja, pero pude notar que no era una túnica cualquiera, un delgado hilo de oro adornaba las mangas y el contorno de la falda.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Si es que recuerdas tu nombre, he oído que ustedes, los No Muertos, pierden la memoria con facilidad—

—Estás bien informada, perdí mi nombre desde hace tiempo, lo siento. Si quieres darme algún apodo por el momento lo aceptaré con gusto—

No estaba ocultándole nada, no podía recordar mi nombre ni a mi familia. Tenía ciertos recuerdos borrosos sobre mi pasado, pero estaba seguro que eran más bien sueños sin sentido que mi mente inventaba para llenar los huecos.

Quelana se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Al ver su mano descubierta me dí cuenta que tenía un anillo de aspecto arcano, con símbolos y grabados extraños que brillaban cada cierto tiempo. Un vistazo más detallado me hizo mirar mi propia mano de manera casi automática, teníamos el mismo anillo.

—Hay algo especial sobre ti, eso está claro. Parece que tienes la capacidad y el don de controlar la magia, y no cualquier tipo de magia, la piromancia podría ser tu habilidad innata—

—¿Dices que puedo controlar el fuego? Nunca he sentido alguna clase de energía mágica en mi cuerpo—

—La piromancia es muy selecta con sus posibles usuarios, no es una habilidad natural de los humanos así que debiste haberla aprendido en algún momento, o simplemente eres bastante "afortunado".

¿Qué te parece una prueba? No te preocupes, no tengo intención de matarte. Pondré una llama pequeña en tu mano y veremos qué tanto control tienes sobre ella—

La curiosidad despertó y decidí hacer la prueba. Asentí y Quelana levantó la palma de su mano, lentamente una llama comenzó a aparecer y a bailar con el aire. A pesar de su tamaño, la llama producía una luz brillante y un calor aún más intenso.

La hechicera me advirtió de no hacer movimientos bruscos, pues el fuego estaba conectado con el cuerpo y la energía podía moverse a otras partes, como mis piernas, mi pecho o regresar a la propia Quelana en una explosión. Con un cuidado divino, tomé el fuego y observé estupefacto como este se mantenía intacto sobre la palma temblorosa de mi mano, era algo bastante bonito, ver cómo la flama danzaba de un lado a otro y emitía un calor y una luz que me hipnotizaban.

—Fascinante, ahora lanzalo al pantano— dijo Quelana, indicando un punto alejado de nosotros.

Me concentré en la dirección a la que ella apuntaba y lancé con todas mis fuerzas una bola de fuego, parecía haberlo hecho bien, pues se formó un proyectil grande que atravesó el pantano rápidamente para luego explotar en una nube de calor infernal.

Me sentía cansado, tenía cierta dificultad para respirar y terminé tosiendo por un buen rato. Quelana sonreia bajo su capucha, puso una mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo seguía tosiendo y luego entonó un conjuro, de inmediato sentí como mi energía regresaba y mi cuerpo volvía a estar en calma.

—Bien hecho, le diste bastante fuerza y mantuviste una dirección clara. Solo ten cuidado de no quedarte sin aliento, puedes terminar prendiéndote en llamas y yo me quedaría sin pupilo—

Después de eso ambos decidimos descansar en la hoguera de la alcantarilla, Quelana dijo que el fuego de las hogueras tenía propiedades perfectas para aprender milagros y hechizos y yo le aseguré que era una zona segura en la que podríamos hablar más sin ser molestados. Los monstruos que encontramos en el camino eran simples alimañas comparados al fuego de Quelana, sus habilidades y conocimientos eran inhumanos y sus hechizos podrían incinerar un ejército entero, por suerte ella sabía controlarse y solo produjo unas explosiones fantásticas.

Estábamos sentados mirando fijamente a la hoguera, mi cuerpo se sentía descansado y estaba más relajado, casi había logrado olvidar lo que había hecho en la guarida de Quelaag.

Casi.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero necesito preguntarte algo— rompí el silencio, nervioso por lo que iba a pasar.

Quelana siguió mirando el fuego, parecía que estaba ignorándome pero asintió lentamente sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, era como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Respiré profundamente y suspiré, todavía no sabía con seguridad cómo hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué hacías afuera del montículo? Incluso si los monstruos no podían verte no creo que pases todo el día en este asqueroso pantano.

Y otra cosa ¿Sabes que es este anillo? —levanté mi mano izquierda y le mostré el extraño círculo de metal rojo— me di cuenta que tú también tienes uno.

La hechicera no respondió.

(Por favor no me quemes vivo, por favor no me quemes vivo)

Estaba comenzando a maldecir mi curiosidad. Quelana seguía sin moverse, como si estuviera paralizada y su visión no se apartaba del fuego. Estaba inmóvil, atrapada en el calor de la hoguera y el silencio que nos rodeaba me hizo sentir encadenado, incapaz de hacer algo.

—Lamento haber dicho eso, no era mi intención ofenderte— dije rápidamente, intentado arreglar mi error.

—Tu curiosidad es normal, pupilo, de hecho aprecio que seas atento y observador, eso nos ayudará para futuras lecciones— Quelana respondió de repente, no sonaba tan enojada como esperaba, más bien sonaba triste.

—Ten un poco de paciencia por favor, esto… es duro de recordar para mí—

La atmósfera se había vuelto pesada, el calor de la hoguera se esfumó poco a poco.

—Mi madre, la Bruja de Izalith, fue una de los Señores Primigenios, quienes obtuvieron su poder de las almas que encontraron cerca de la Primera Llama. Ella decidió quedarse bajo tierra y construir una ciudad para sus fieles y sus hijas… mis hermanas.

Cuando la Primera Llama comenzó a apagarse, mi madre intentó desesperadamente crear una nueva, usando el poder su alma, el Alma de la Vida. Pero… el poder del Alma era peligroso y no podía ser controlado—

Quelana hizo una pausa, seguía sin poder ver su rostro pero sabía que debajo de su capucha ella era un frenesí de emociones.

—El Alma de la Vida terminó por corromperse, su poder absorbió a mi madre y a mis hermanas y destruyó toda la ciudad de Izalith. Mi familia, toda mi familia… están sufriendo, agonizando constantemente. El Alma de la Vida… no, la Llama del Caos, las transformó en abominaciones que vagan sin sentido ni esperanza por el mundo—

Fue demasiado para Quelana, demasiados recuerdos, tantas emociones que terminaron rompiendo su compostura.

—¿Y yo? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Por qué yo mantengo un aspecto normal y saludable cuando toda la existencia de mi familia se ha vuelto dolor y desesperación?—

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza y las lágrimas y sollozos salían sin parar. Yo seguía encadenado y ahora que conocía la historia de mi maestra en piromancia, no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Yo huí! Me fuí de Izalith antes de que todo esto pasara, deje atrás a las personas que más me importaban para que el fuego las consumiera. ABANDONÉ A TODA MI FAMILIA Y AHORA POR MI CULPA ESTÁN SUFRIENDO—

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que sus emociones la envolvieran por completo.

El vacío que sentía antes, ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento que había salido de la nada, la confusión por la pelea con la mujer araña. Todo cambió. El remolino de emociones en mi interior se había mezclado y transformado en algo horrible, algo que me comía por dentro.

Tristeza y culpa, tristeza profunda y culpa enorme.

No podía aguantar más esto, no podía quedarme un momento más aquí sin hacer algo. Me levanté rápidamente sin siquiera preocuparme por la pobre Quelana, que seguía hecha un mar de lágrimas y llanto, decidido a terminar con el asunto.

—No te vayas, tengo… tengo que pedirte algo, por favor— dijo Quelana de repente, haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

Me gire para verla, seguía sentada en el suelo, su cuerpo seguía cubierto por la túnica morada. Pero ahora podía ver su rostro, pálido como la ceniza, de ojos oscuros y llenos de dolor. Era casi idéntica a Quelaag.

—Mis hermanas, mi madre, siguen sufriendo. Están vivas ¿Pero qué clase de vida está llena de sufrimiento y agonía constante? Eso no es justo, no para ellas. Se que liberaste a Quelaag de su tormento, te lo agradezco, en serio, no creas que te odio por matar a mi hermana o que yo las repudio ahora que son demonios, es solo que…

Por favor, termina con el sufrimiento de mi familia, te recompensaré por tomar esta tarea tan pesada, lo juro, solo… solo hazlo rápido y regresa aquí, estoy en deuda contigo, por siempre—

Había regresado al escondite de la hermana de Quelaag, en la parte más profunda de la torre en ruinas. Su sirviente seguía esperando en la entrada a la cámara de la hoguera.

—Tú otra vez… ¿Qué deseas?— dijo, mostrando cierta desconfianza hacia mí.

Necesitaba saber si ella se encontraba en ese estado por la Llama del Caos o por otra razón.

—¿Podrías contarme la historia de tu señora? Me preocupa demasiado verla y no saber que le aflige, espero poder ayudarla lo más que pueda—

(Esperemos y haya sido lo suficientemente educado)

Debí de haber usado las palabras adecuadas, pues su mirada, deforme pero honesta, pasó de mostrar desconfianza a sorpresa.

—¿Deseas conocer a mi señora? Hmm, no es una historia que me guste contar, pero es vital que entiendas por qué le mostramos tanta devoción y lealtad, si es que tus palabras son honestas—

Me preparé para lo que estaba por venir, tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Antes de que mi señora me acogiera como sirviente, yo era Eingyi del Gran pantano, conocido piromántico y estudioso. Los otros habitantes del Gran pantano, en su ciega ignorancia, creyeron que mis estudios eran demasiado peligrosos y que iban en contra de las enseñanzas de la piromancia, así que me expulsaron y terminé aquí, en la Ciudad Infestada.

Este lugar, como te habrás dado cuenta, está lleno de alimañas y de toda la escoria que no es bien recibida en la superficie. Los habitantes de aquí padecen una enfermedad única y desconocida para el mundo exterior, se trata de una especie de infección, un mal que corrompe no solo el cuerpo y la mente, sino también el alma. Después de pasar un tiempo intentando sobrevivir aquí abajo, terminé contagiándome y mi cuerpo comenzó a pudrirse, expulsando pus fétida y oscura por todos lados, sabía que tenía los días contados.

Entonces, mi señora y su buena hermana, la señorita Quelaag, aparecieron en el pantano de repente; En ese entonces, nuestro hogar seguía en ruinas y las dos buenas damas tenían que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, arreglando su morada. Fue ahí cuando la conocí, yo estaba moribundo y desesperado por seguir viviendo, mi señora me vió a mi y a los demás habitantes de la ciudad, todavía recuerdo su rostro; ten en cuenta que desconozco la lengua de mi señora, pero al ver su bello rostro oscurecerse y escuchar sus sollozos, pude entender que enfrente de mí había un ser puro, lleno de compasión, justo lo que necesitaba este averno—

Mi corazón comenzó a doler, escuchar la historia de Eingyi ayudó a aclarar parte del asunto, pero no podía tomar una decisión tan pronto, tenía que saberlo todo. Al final de esto, dependiendo del desenlace de la historia, decidiría si acabar con el sufrimiento de la hermana de Quelaag o… hacer algo más… algo, no sabía que otra cosa hacer ¿Qué debía hacer uno en este tipo de situaciones?

Eingyi continuó hablando.

—Mi señora, mi pobre señora, lloró tanto por nosotros, los miserables, los exiliados, los enfermos y los abandonados. No pude entender nada de lo que decía ella o su hermana, pero mi señora estaba decidida a ayudarnos—

(¿Por qué?)

—La señorita Quelaag intentó detener a mi señora, a la Bella dama, pero ya era muy tarde. Nos había chupado la pus a todos nosotros, sus futuros sirvientes, liberándonos de la muerte y otorgándonos un nuevo propósito—

Mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo, mi estómago se revolvía y sentía un vacío insoportable en el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así por un montón de parias enfermos?

La voz de Eingyi se volvió pastosa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero el destino es horriblemente cruel con los más bondadosos y puros. Mi señora cayó enferma de inmediato, la señorita Quelaag intentó todo lo posible por curarla, pero nada sirvió y la situación empeoró— Eingyi se pasó una mano por el rostro, limpiándose los ojos llorosos.

(Quelaag…)

—Su cuerpo se llenó de venas negras y pústulas, su piel perdió todo color al igual que su cabello; primero dejó de mover su cuerpo de arácnido, se pasaba todo el día descansando y ningún milagro o remedio podía aliviar su dolor; luego su cuerpo humano perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, dejándola inmóvil por completo, incapaz de tomar sus brebajes y de salir a estirarse.

Pensábamos que no podía ponerse peor, que los tratamientos servirían y que mi señora volvería a ser la doncella más alegre del mundo… pero no fue así, por qué un día, al ir a ver cómo se encontraba, descubrí con horror que se había quedado ciega—

(Pobre alma, lo siento, de verdad lo siento)

—Como última medida desesperada, hicimos que mi señora se convirtiera en la Guardiana del fuego de esta hoguera. Todos los días, la noble señorita Quelaag sale a cazar intrusos y otras criaturas, buscando Humanidad entre los cuerpos para entregársela a la Bella dama y aliviar su dolor—

Ya había escuchado suficiente.

La Humanidad es un recurso invaluable para los No Muertos como yo. Permite regresar a un estado "normal" de apariencia, cura ciertas heridas y permite comunicarte con espíritus de otros No Muerto a través del tiempo. No era algo que alguien daría a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Pero ella no era cualquier persona y yo tenía que pagar por mi error.

La Bella dama seguía donde siempre, en la misma postura con las dos manos unidas en forma de oración. No importaba que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de venas negras y cicatrices, que su cabello fuera seco y quebradizo, que sus ojos lechosos no pudiesen reconocerme. Ella no se merecía esto. Nadie merecía un destino tan cruel como el suyo.

Me acerqué a ella, contemplando su delicada forma y su rostro divino, realmente era un ser puro como había dicho Eingyi.

La culpa se había vuelto una cadena unida a una bola de hierro, no podía actuar con libertad, no después de haber asesinado a sangre fría a la hermana de esta pobre criatura. Ni Eingyi ni la Bella dama sabían que había pasado con Quelaag, así que no podía hablar cuando estuviera aquí, no podía dejar que los dos se enteraran de lo que yo había hecho.

Al no poder comunicarme con palabras, decidí tocar el brazo de la Bella dama, lentamente y con cuidado, mi corazón no resistiría si llegara a lastimarla todavía más.

—Quelaag ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó con voz baja y haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

(Lo siento, lo siento)

Solté su brazo y lentamente alcé mi mano izquierda, acercándola a su pecho desnudo. De la palma de mi mano surgieron varios espíritus negros, de ojos blancos y siluetas negras como el abismo. Las pequeñas Humanidades flotaron de mi mano a su pecho y se introdujeron sin dificultad.

Inmediatamente pude notar que el color regresó a su piel por un tiempo, su cuerpo arácnido movió las patas lentamente y sus ojos humanos se abrieron.

—Ahh, muchas gracias Quelaag, ya no me duele tanto— dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Retrocedí lentamente de ella. A pesar de que la hoguera estaba detrás de mi, sentía un frío insoportable. Verla sonreír me hizo sonreír también, era hermosa, bellísima.

—Querida hermana, temo que… no me queda mucho tiempo, lo siento tanto. Los huevos… Quelaag… los huevos están muertos, no me queda nada de energía— dijo con un inmenso dolor en la voz, el solo escucharla hacía agonizar mi alma.

(No es cierto, todavía tengo tiempo, tienes que seguir viviendo)

Ya había aguantado demasiado, lloré sin vergüenza, dejando salir el torrente de cuchillas frías que habían estado apuñalando mi corazón. Me acerqué a ella una vez más y tome sus manos con delicadeza, estaban frías, heladas y temblaban ligeramente. Bajé mi cabeza, mirando al suelo entre lágrimas, y respiré profundamente. Toda la habitación olía a humedad y podía reconocer el penetrante hedor de la enfermedad y la muerte, pero ella todavía mantenía su propio olor, dulce, suave.

—Estaré bien… querida hermana. Pero prométeme… que te cuidarás, que no harás nada peligroso, por favor Quelaag— susurró la Bella dama.

(Lo prometo, lo juro. No dejaré que el esfuerzo de Quelaag sea en vano)

Retiré mis manos de las suyas y me dirigí hacía la salida, necesitaba hablar con varios amigos, iba a requerir de mucha ayuda.

Después de días de respirar aire sucio y estar en la oscuridad, la luz y la frescura de la superficie me recibieron, regresándome la energía que había perdido al subir hasta el Altar del Enlace del fuego.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras desgastadas de la colina del altar cuando escuché risas y voces que venían del círculo de la hoguera. Apresuré el paso, quería hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible. Por el camino me detuve para asegurarme que la Guardiana del fuego del Altar estuviera bien. Era una joven vestida con harapos viejos y una pequeña corona que le cubría los ojos, no podía hablar ni tampoco mostraba señales de querer comunicarse con los demás, pero me había ayudado a reforzar el poder de mi frasco de Estus y mantenía la hoguera encendida. Seguía en su lugar de siempre: un agujero al lado de la colina protegido por barrotes de hierro.

(Ella y la hermana de Quelaag, se parecen)

La saludé con una inclinación solemne de la cabeza, no hubo respuesta, pero sabía que ella podía notar mi presencia.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras para toparme con dos caballeros descansando y conversando, uno era de Astora y el otro era de Carim, Solaire y Lautrec respectivamente. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—¡Solaire, Lautrec, nos volvemos a encontrar— dije, feliz de poder ver a mis amigos una vez más.

El caballero de Astora se levantó rápidamente e hizo su icónico gesto conocido como "alabado sea el sol", alzando sus brazos y su cuerpo hacia el cielo como intentando tocarlo. Seguía usando su armadura con un bordado de un sol sonriente en el pecho, su rostro estaba oculto por un casco de cubeta, pero ya lo había visto descubierto y sabía que escondía a un hombre apuesto y joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Mi buen compañero, el destino nos ha vuelto a poner en el mismo camino, ojalá podamos encontrar el sol de cada uno juntos, eso sí sería digno de alguien tan noble y valiente como tú y yo— dijo con un entusiasmo bastante contagioso.

Lautrec en cambio, guardó silencio y se levantó más por obligación que por gusto de verme; había estado encerrado en una torre de la Parroquia de los No muertos, desconozco el porqué, y yo lo había liberado y guíado al Altar del Enlace del fuego. Era un tipo bastante sospechoso, de modales agresivos y una forma de hablar parecida a la de un forajido, sin embargo, no había mostrado intenciones de lastimarme a mi ni a los demás y me había dado bastantes consejos sobre la zona. Lautrec usaba una llamativa armadura dorada, que él mismo presumía que era un regalo de la diosa del amor, a la que él estaba completamente consagrado en cuerpo y alma, junto con un anillo que le daba más fuerza y agilidad.

—Sigues vivo. Me alegro de eso— dijo con un tono seco y simple.

—¿Cuál es tu misión ahora, valiente No muerto? Hemos escuchado las dos Campanas del despertar y estamos ansiosos por descubrir sus efectos— preguntó Solaire, casi saltando de la emoción.

(No puedo irme, todavía no)

—Lautrec, Solaire. Tengo una misión importante, de vida o muerte diría yo, pero necesito de su ayuda, solo por un tiempo, luego pueden tomar el camino que deseen—

Era momento de actuar y cumplir mi juramento.

—Lo que necesites compañero, solo recuerda que nosotros también buscamos algo— respondió Lautrec, siempre astuto y perspicaz.

Suspiré y los miré fijamente, les estaba confiando un secreto invaluable, una tarea que solo yo debía cumplir debido a mis actos.

**Nota de autor**Hola, no me presenté antes así que lo haré ahora.

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les sea de su agrado.

Intentaré mantener un horario fijo en el que subir capítulos, ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y mucho menos posponerlas. Les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que hay veces en las que no puedo escribir durante todo el día o tengo que organizar mis ideas.

Dark Souls tiene una historia muy interesante pero no ahonda mucho en los detalles, dejándolos en vez en manos de los jugadores para que ellos decidan que es verdad y que no. Me mantendré lo más cerca posible a la historia original y sus desenlaces oficiales, pero también cambiaré ciertos puntos clave que harán que esta historia pueda continuar sin muchos problemas.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	3. Capítulo III

Capitulo III

Disfruté de la cálida luz del sol y el aire puro y fresco lo más que pude, pues terminé regresando a los oscuros túneles subterráneos, esta vez a los de una zona cerca del Burgo de los No muertos, las Profundidades.

Le conté a Lautrec y Solaire solo lo más importante, ignorando ciertos detalles dolorosos y que solo acabarían en discusiones sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si había perdido la cabeza por la culpa y la tristeza, terminó siendo algo así: Yo estaba explorando la Ciudad Infestada cuando me topé con una joven (humana por cierto, sin ningún rasgo extraño o partes del cuerpo adicionales) escondiéndose de los monstruos que vivían en el pantano y de los No muertos que rondaban las plataformas superiores; decidí ayudarla a encontrar un lugar seguro, cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba enferma y no iba a sobrevivir sola, por lo que juré ayudarla a encontrar una cura para su agonizante malestar. También mencioné que el estado de su enfermedad era muy avanzado y complicado al punto que su alma se había debilitado, por lo que necesitaba un suministro constante de Humanidades.

Solaire, bendito sea este hombre, mostró un gran interés y compartió mi dolor por la Bella dama.

—Pobre criatura, los espíritus más nobles son los que más dolor deben resistir. No temas amigo, yo, Solaire de Astora, juro por mi patria, mi nombre y el todopoderoso sol, que encontraremos una cura para tu señora— dijo Solaire, postrándose en una rodilla y poniendo su puño derecho en el corazón.

El entusiasmo y la lealtad de Solaire me hacía sentir mejor sin importar la situación, realmente era un caballero digno del título.

En cuanto a Lautrec:

—Hmm, justo como los caballeros de mi tierra, Carim, dedicando tu alma y cuerpo a una sola doncella, muy galante por tu parte amigo— dijo, no parecía ser que se estuviera burlando, de hecho sonaba bastante serio.

—Es natural de nuestro amigo ayudar a aquellos en apuros, te tenemos a ti como ejemplo Lautrec, atrapado en una torre como una princesa y esperando a un apuesto príncipe que la rescate— intervino Solaire, riendo inocentemente.

Lautrec no respondió, ignoró por completo el comentario del caballero del sol y se dirigió a mi de nuevo.

—Aún así ¿Qué clase de enfermedad requiere de Humanidades para ser curada? Eso me suena más a una maldición y te digo algo amigo, las maldiciones pueden ser debilitadas, pero duran por toda la vida e incluso la muerte, así que prepárate, por qué tu damisela en apuros no va a tener un "felices para siempre" exactamente— el caballero de la armadura dorada había adoptado un tono más hostil de lo habitual. Lautrec podía llegar a ser un tipo bastante grosero y cínico, pero ahora, ahora no me estaba insultando o burlándose de mí, al menos en parte. Lautrec me estaba advirtiendo y no supe cómo reaccionar.

—Oye, oye, no hay por qué ponernos pesimistas, todos los males pueden ser tratados y casi todos pueden curarse, así que no veo por qué no podríamos salvar a esta inocente doncella— dijo Solaire, intentando poner en orden la situación.

—Lo que tú digas, solecito. Ahora, regresando a la misión, las Humanidades se esconden como cucarachas y son muy difíciles de conseguir, pero por suerte hay muchos tontos que llevan encima tantas que no saben que hacer con ellas. ¿Y quién crees que les dará mejor uso, hmm?—

Tenía razón, había muchos No muertos como yo en Lordran y cada uno de ellos guardaba, por lo mínimo, unas cuantas Humanidades. También existía otro método para conseguir almas y Humanidades, aunque más agresivo y peligroso: el tiempo en esta tierra puede ser alterado y distorsionado para conectar con otros mundos, siendo específicos, si usabas un objeto conocido como Orbe del Ojo rojo, podías aprovechar estas fallas en el tiempo e invadir el mundo de alguien más, matándolo y robándole sus almas.

¿Pero es correcto hacer esto? Había otras criaturas que también soltaban Humanidad cuando morían, por lo que no sería necesario invadir y atacar a personas inocentes, el problema es que tomaría más tiempo, demasiado, y no podía dejar sola a la Bella dama.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero prefiero una alternativa menos peligrosa ¿Alguna otra idea?— le respondí a Lautrec, asegurándome de que mi voz fuera clara y fuerte, no quería dejarme dominar por sus planes.

Lautrec y Solaire pensaron por un momento, mientras tanto yo me dirigí a la hoguera del Altar para revisar mi Caja sin fondo, un artefacto bastante útil que me permitía guardar todas las cosas que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme por un límite de almacenamiento. Estaba buscando un reemplazo decente para mí Zweihander, pues no podía seguir adelante sin nada con que defenderme; todavía no dominaba los hechizos básicos de la piromancia, así que la idea de quemar vivos a todos los monstruos que se toparan en mi camino todavía no podía volverse realidad.

Después de unos minutos y una discusión "amistosa" entre Solaire y Lautrec, terminé de escoger mi nuevo equipamiento: como mi armadura anterior se había hecho pedazos, decidí llevar un set de cuero negro, el atuendo típico de un ladrón; la armadura era ligera y me permitía guardar bastantes cosas en los pequeños bolsillos y sacos que llevaba a los lados y en el pecho. ¿Y qué puede reemplazar a una gran espada reforzada y mejorada? Otra gran espada, lamentablemente no contaba con ninguna ni tampoco estaba convencido de poder encontrar algo parecido por el momento, así que me tuve que conformar con una simple lanza y un estoque, armas ligeras y rápidas.

—Todo listo, ahora díganme cuál es el mejor lugar para buscar Humanidades, si es que terminaron de pelear— les dije a mis compañeros, quiénes apenas habían dejado de discutir.

Solaire y Lautrec se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y luego se voltearon para verme a mi.

Solo había dos opciones: invadir juntos el mundo de otro No muerto usando los Orbes del Ojo rojo o adentrarnos en las Profundidades en busca de ratas gigantes, uno de los pocos monstruos que atraía a las Humanidades.

Y así fue cómo terminé en este laberinto lleno de porquería y Huecos. ¿Por qué? Por qué no quería derramar sangre inocente y robarles su posesión más valiosa, incluso si la vida de mi Bella dama estaba en riesgo.

Lautrec, como era de esperarse, rechazó "amablemente" la idea y decidió quedarse en el Altar del Enlace del fuego a resolver un "asunto importante" según sus palabras. Solaire, siempre fiel y solidario, decidió acompañarme. Llegar a las alcantarillas no fue exactamente fácil, ya que tuvimos que atravesar todo el Burgo de los No muertos y buscar la llave para la puerta de entrada a los túneles, la cual estaba protegida por un Demonio de Aries; con tan solo oír la palabra "demonio" sabías que iba a ser una pelea difícil, pero esta abominación no resultó ser la parte dura, fueron dos malditos perros No muertos que no dejaban de mordernos en las piernas a mí y a Solaire los que hicieron esta pelea imposible. Con el problema del demonio y los perros infernales resuelto, abrimos la puerta blindada que llevaba a las Profundidades y nos sumergimos en la oscuridad.

Este lugar era menos peligroso que el pantano de la Ciudad Infestada, los únicos habitantes de aquí eran Huecos que blandían espadas rotas y antorchas, unos cuantos perros y las ratas gigantes que buscábamos; las únicas cosas peligrosas eran unos slimes* que colgaban del techo y que podían engullirte entero si no te movías rápidamente.

Solaire y yo estábamos buscando alguna forma de bajar al sistema de alcantarillado cuando escuchamos unos gritos viniendo de un cuarto apartado. Yo preparé mi estoque y Solaire decidió ir adelante, con su escudo levantado y listo para pelear con lo que se encontrara detrás de la puerta. El caballero le dió una fuerte patada, rompiendo la vieja cerradura y entrando con un grito de guerra, yo iba detrás, cuidando que ningún Hueco nos sorprendiera por detrás.

Resultó ser que la habitación era un almacén, lleno de barriles y unas cuantas cajas, el contenido de estas era pura basura y los barriles servían para guardar la "comida" de los Huecos. Al otro extremo del almacén, bloqueado por numerosos barriles, se hallaba un hombre atrapado, era él quien estaba gritando.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda por favor, saquenme de aquí antes de que regresen!— gritó de nuevo, le era imposible mover los brazos debido a que estaba atorado en el barril.

Solaire y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida, si lo liberamos tendríamos que romper todos los barriles para llegar hasta él, haciendo un escándalo que de seguro atraería a más Huecos, pero al mismo tiempo no podíamos hacer como si no lo hubiéramos visto. Los dos asentimos y Solaire cargó contra los barriles, yo me quedé defendiendo la puerta, listo para lo que fuera a entrar.

Cómo pensaba, el estruendo de los barriles rompiéndose y los gritos de Solaire terminaron atrayendo a más Huecos. Por el momento yo tenía la ventaja sobre ellos, ya que a pesar de que eran bastantes primero tenían que cruzar la pequeña puerta, sacrificando tiempo valioso y separando sus números en pequeños grupos. Decidí cambiar a mi lanza para mantener una distancia mayor y poder atravesar con facilidad los cuerpos. Uno por uno fueron cayendo, mi lanza entraba y salía rápidamente de sus cuerpos, los cuáles terminaron apilándose en el umbral de la puerta y el pasillo; Solaire estaba terminando de sacar al hombre del barril y pronto pude escuchar a más Huecos.

Me sentía cansado después de repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, la sangre y las visceras se estaban acumulando en la punta de la lanza, haciendo que esta perdiera su filo y su efectividad.

Un Hueco estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando una enorme hoja de metal oxidado lo cortó por la mitad, me quedé estupefacto al ver cómo el Hueco era lanzado a un lado y luego un enorme monstruo con un delantal cubierto de sangre rompía por completo la puerta. Eso que estaba enfrente de mi debía de ser el "cocinero" de este lugar, furioso de que estuviéramos robando la comida y destruyendo su almacén.

Inmediatamente cambié mi lanza por mi estoque y me moví hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe del cuchillo oxidado que blandía con facilidad el carnicero. Adopté una postura de combate y me lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia delante, clavando la punta del estoque en una de sus piernas, el carnicero gruñó y cayó al suelo, rápidamente saqué la hoja cubierta de sangre de su pierna y la moví hacia su cuello. En otros monstruos este debía ser un golpe mortal, pero el cuello del carnicero era tan grueso que la hoja se quedó atorada y tuve que soltar la espada y retirarme. Con un fuerte rugido el carnicero se levantó y se quitó el estoque como si fuera una simple espina, tirándolo a un lado, levantó su cuchillo y comenzó a moverlo frenéticamente por toda la habitación, dejándome atrapado entre la pared y su hoja.

—¡Al suelo!— gritó Solaire.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Volteé a ver a mi compañero solo para encontrarme con una bola de fuego que se acercaba rápidamente hacia mi, el suelo estaba en mi cara en un parpadeo y el calor del fuego rozó mi espalda, el carnicero estaba tan enfurecido que no se dió cuenta de la bola de fuego hasta que esta explotó en su rostro.

Sentí una lluvia caliente sobre mi cuerpo, seguida de un fuerte golpe en el suelo, al abrir los ojos me topé con los restos de la cara del monstruo, a un lado estaba su cuerpo chamuscado por las llamas.

—Maldita sea, casi matas a mi amigo— exclamó Solaire, señalándome y enfrentando al hombre que habíamos liberado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, el poder de la llama no suele ser tan descontrolado, fue por el estrés de la situación lo juro!— respondió el hombre, levantando los brazos en muestra de defensa.

Me levanté y me aseguré de que el carnicero estuviera muerto, una patada sin respuesta fue todo lo necesario, parece que la llama hizo su trabajo, incluso si casi me mata. El piromántico que estaba frente a mí era un hombre vestido con harapos grises y una capucha, me recordaba bastante a mi maestra en piromancia, bajo la capucha se asomaba un rostro con barba y ojos preocupados.

—Parece que esos fueron todos, estamos a salvo— dije, después de escuchar atentamente por unos segundos para no ser sorprendido por más enemigos.

—Oh gracias, gracias por haberme salvado. Disculpen mi estúpido intento de acabar con esa bestia, les juró que no volverá a pasar— dijo el hombre, con un enorme alivio en su voz.

—No hay de que amigo, solo intenta tener más control sobre tus acciones, no queremos que mi compañero y tu salvador quedé hecho cenizas— intervino Solaire.

El hombre hizo una reverencia profunda y luego me miró fijamente.

—Soy Laurentius del Gran pantano, estoy en deuda contigo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo de mi, pídelo y yo responderé de inmediato— dijo, agachando la cabeza.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente, este hombre era un piromántico y por lo visto tenía bastante experiencia y poder. No me haría mal tener otro maestro que me enseñe el arte de controlar el fuego.

—Laurentius, se que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor ahora mismo—

—Siempre que esté a mi alcance, cumpliré lo que me pidas—dijo, haciendo otra reverencia.

Mis armas habían demostrado ser útiles en estos pasillos estrechos, pero ahora tenía que repararlas y no estaba seguro de poder encontrar una hoguera en la que hacerlo sin ser molestado, por lo qué iba a requerir de otra forma de defenderme.

Después de pelear contra más Huecos y correr por un pasillo lleno de slimes colgados del techo, Solaire y yo descubrimos lo que buscábamos: una hoguera y cerca de esta, una escalera que llevaba a las alcantarillas.

Laurentius tuvo la paciencia y la amabilidad de enseñarme a controlar el fuego, para eso tuvo que darme una Llama de piromancia, una parte esencial de todos los pirománticos que permitía controlar los hechizos destructivos de manera segura y sin usar tu energía vital. Debido al lugar y el momento en el que nos encontrábamos, solo pude aprender dos hechizos básicos: bola de fuego y combustión, uno era bastante fácil de reconocer por el nombre, mientras que la combustión consistía en reunir una flama de gran tamaño en tu mano para luego hacerla explotar a corto alcance.

Había reparado mis armas y estaba haciendo buen uso de ellas y de mis nuevos hechizos. Llevábamos un buen rato explorando esta parte de las Profundidades y habíamos logrado encontrar bastantes ratas gigantes, en las que encontramos de vez en cuando los pequeños espíritus negros que mi Bella dama necesitaba para seguir con vida.

Ahora estábamos caminando de regreso a la hoguera para hacer que las ratas volvieran a aparecer; como había dicho antes, el tiempo en esta tierra puede ser distorsionado y manipulado con facilidad, por alguna razón, descansar en las hogueras hacía que los enemigos caídos regresaran a la vida, dándome la oportunidad de conseguir todas las Humanidades y objetos valiosos que fuera a necesitar.

Entre Solaire y yo habíamos recolectado 20 Humanidades, algo increíble teniendo en cuenta la rareza extrema de encontrar a esos pequeños espíritus; para atraerlos era necesario llevar encima un cierto número de ellos, entre más mejor, ya que podían ayudar a encontrar cosas valiosas con más frecuencia y en mayor cantidad.

Había decidido usar una Humanidad para regresar a mi aspecto saludable de antes; mi piel recuperó su color y dejo de verse seca y putrefacta, mi cabello creció un poco más, manteniendo su color castaño original y mis ojos mostraban más vida y emoción.

—¿Será esto suficiente para tu doncella, compañero?— preguntó Solaire de repente.

No había pensado en la cantidad de Humanidades necesarias para curar a la hermana de Quelaag, ni tampoco cada cuánto tiempo debía de salir a buscarlas, un sentimiento de ansiedad surgió en mi interior.

—Solo una vuelta más y nos vamos, mejor tener de sobra para cuando tenga que regresar— respondí, mirando constantemente hacia atrás.

La ansiedad que sentía no era natural. El aire, de por sí asqueroso y denso, se volvió más pesado de lo normal, Solaire parecía sentirlo también, pues se detuvo y comenzó a mirar por los alrededores.

—Hay que salir de aquí rápido— dije, comenzando a trotar hacia la hoguera.

Un zumbido atormentaba mis oídos, algo malo se estaba acercando. Estábamos dando la vuelta en una esquina cuando la fuente de toda esta energía oscura se materializó:

Un invasor, un Espíritu oscuro.

Cuando usabas un Orbe del Ojo rojo aparecías en el mundo de alguien más en forma de un fantasma de aura roja. La única forma de regresar a tu mundo era matar al dueño del tiempo que invadiste y robar su Humanidad, la misma razón por la cuál uno usaría los Orbes.

Usar una Humanidad para regresar a la normalidad tenía muchas ventajas, pero también revelaba tu ubicación a posibles invasores, justo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—Maldición, ahora no, no podemos perder el tiempo— dije, asustado y enojado por la repentina aparición del Espíritu oscuro.

Solaire desenvaino su espada y levantó su escudo, yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero él me detuvo.

—¡Yo lo detendré amigo, tú corre hacia la hoguera, no podemos perder todas las Humanidades!— gritó, acercándose lentamente hacia el invasor.

El Espíritu oscuro había terminado de manifestarse en forma física, realmente era algo aterrador: era una figura vestida de pies a cabeza con una armadura negra, llevaba una espada larga y recta en una mano y en la otra un escudo pequeño. Lo más intimidante de su apariencia era su armadura, cubierta de espinas de metal retorcido.

No iba a dejar a Solaire solo, no podía arriesgarme a dejar que lo lastimaran, así que corrí hacia él mientras levantaba mi lanza en una posición de carga. El invasor no perdió tiempo y se lanzó al ataque como yo lo había hecho, podía observar que su escudo también estaba cubierto de espinas.

—¡Solaire quítate!—

Mi compañero hizo oídos sordos a mi advertencia y se mantuvo en una posición de combate, listo para recibir al invasor.

(Maldita sea, hazme caso)

La armadura de espinas se movía rápido y en poco tiempo estaba a unos pocos pasos de Solaire, que había protegido su cuerpo con su escudo y ocultaba su espada atrás de él, esperando un ataque directo. Yo también estaba cerca de mi amigo y me disponía a empujarlo fuera del camino cuando el invasor actuó primero. Con una fuerte patada espinada, la postura de Solaire fue quebrada y sus piernas temblaron con fuerza, haciéndolo caer. Mi amigo intentó levantarse rápido y contraatacar, pero el Espíritu oscuro le dió otra patada, esta vez directo a la cara y luego lo pisó con fuerza, manteniéndolo pegado al suelo.

—¡Déjalo en paz!— grité mientras me lanzaba hacia él, levantando mi lanza para que esta se clavara en una de las articulaciones descubiertas de la armadura. La punta de la lanza se clavó con éxito en su pierna derecha, destruyendo la cota de malla que permitía el movimiento de las articulaciones. El caballero de las espinas gritó de dolor y se tambaleó hacia atrás, liberando a Solaire. Saqué la punta de hierro de su pierna, haciendo que la herida sangrara en abundancia y me preparé para atacar de nuevo, pero el caballero reaccionó y desvío mi lanza con un movimiento fluido de su espada que terminó con un corte lateral hacia mi pecho, el cuero negro se rompió y sentí como mi piel se desgarraba. El dolor era horrible y mi pecho ardía como si me hubieran rociado ácido. Intenté defenderme pero el caballero se movía rápido y su plan era ponerme contra una pared para bloquear mis movimientos.

Solaire se levantó sin hacer ruido y le hubiera asestado un buen golpe al invasor si este no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, logró bloquear la espada de Solaire con su escudo y luego lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y lastimandolo con las espinas.

Volví a atacar con mi lanza, esta vez apuntando a su axila, otro punto más débil que le impediría atacar con precisión si lo cortaba, pero su espada volvió a desviar mi arma y a realizar una serie de cortes y estocadas rápidas. Fue en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta que la hoja estaba completamente retorcida y llena de imperfecciones, espinas y espinas de acero negro la cubrían y entendí por qué mi herida ardía tanto, el bastardo me había desgarrado la piel y había dejado una marca profunda.

Decidí usar mi último recurso: la piromancia. Comencé a juntar pequeñas flamas en mi mano izquierda, teniendo cuidado de no abrirla y de que el caballero no me acorralara contra el muro. Había logrado juntar una combustión bastante poderosa cuando sentí como el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el agua estancada de las alcantarillas entró a mi boca y a mis ojos, estaba cayendo por un agujero que conectaba con el nivel inferior de los túneles, algo que habíamos logrado esquivar Solaire y yo pero que olvidé por completo durante la pelea. Pensaba que mi caída no iba a tener fin hasta que golpeé el suelo con fuerza, mucha; estuve viendo estrellas por unos segundos y luego me quité de ese lugar arrastrándome, el caballero me iba a seguir y pronto caería donde yo estaba.

Pensaba que la cosa no podía estar peor cuando escuché unos gruñidos bajos viniendo del túnel enfrente de mí; me puse de pie y concentré mi visión en la oscuridad, buscando el origen de esos gruñidos. Unos enorme ojos me miraron fijamente, eran demasiados y estaban acercándose. Basiliscos, reptiles gigantes que tenían un aliento tan pestilente y venenoso que podían transformarte en piedra si te quedabas mucho tiempo en contacto con el gas.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible, los lagartos dieron unos saltos impresionantes y me rociaron con su aliento, pero yo era más rápido y pude dejarlos atrás con facilidad. Estaba llegando a una esquina cuando me detuve de repente.

(¡Mi lanza!)

Pude haber regresado por ella, los basiliscos eran fáciles de matar si eras los suficientemente ágil, pero el caballero de las espinas me siguió y acababa de caer justamente encima de mi lanza, partiéndola en pedazos. Todavía tenía a la mano mi estoque, así que no todo estaba perdido, pero la hoja era muy delgada y la distancia entre los dos se acortaría bastante.

Por un momento olvidé las reglas de este mundo y creí que los basiliscos terminarían haciendo una estatua bastante fea con el cuerpo del caballero, pero las lagartijas lo ignoraron por completo y en cuanto él me vió, se echó a correr a mi dirección como si no tuviera una herida abierta en la pierna derecha. Una de las ventajas que tenían los Espíritus oscuros es que los enemigos del mundo que invadían los ignoraban por completo, haciendo su trabajo más fácil.

(Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, no voy a dejar sola a la Bella dama por más tiempo)

Adopté una postura distinta a las anteriores; el plan era mantener una actitud defensiva hasta que el caballero agotara su energía para luego atacar sus puntos descubiertos, más en específico, su pierna herida, ya que un golpe bien acertado y cargado con mi estoque lo dejaría inválido.

Cómo esperaba, el caballero me atacó con rapidez y una brutalidad que me mantenía siempre en tensión, intentando bloquear todos los golpes; estábamos cara a cara, mi estoque alejaba su espada deforme con agilidad y yo me movía constantemente, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarme que no hubiera obstáculos u otro hoyo en el que caer. El escudo del caballero de vez en cuando salía de abajo para intentar golpearme en la cara o en el estómago, como había hecho con mi compañero, pero yo aprovechaba este movimiento para esquivarlo y luego hacer una rápida estocada, la mayor parte del tiempo la hoja resbalaba por la armadura pero en dos ocasiones pude cortar su muñeca izquierda y tocar su pierna herida.

La paciencia de ambos se estaba agotando y nuestros movimientos pasaron de ser rápidos y calculados a ser bruscos y desesperados, la batalla tenía que terminar pronto, si no uno de los dos terminaría desangrándose.

Aproveché un tropiezo del caballero para atacar directamente a su pierna izquierda, con la intención de tomarlo por sorpresa al atacar un punto que no había tocado hasta ahora. Con todas mis fuerzas lancé una estocada final, este ataque lo dejaría en el suelo y listo para el remate, pero el caballero pareció haber estado esperando ese ataque, pues su escudo salió del suelo oscuro e impactó en mi cara, haciéndome caer al suelo. Lo peor de esto fue sentir como las espinas de metal se clavaban en mis mejillas, mi nariz y hasta en uno de mis ojos, para luego desgarrar la carne, haciendo que la sangre saliera sin control.

Aúlle de dolor y me retorcí en el suelo, intentando alejarme del Espíritu oscuro que amenazaba con robarme mi vida y la de mi señora.

(No, no, no, no, no, ella las necesita, ella me está esperando)

El caballero de las espinas, el Espíritu oscuro que había invadido mi mundo y me había derrotado pisó mi pecho con fuerza y levantó su espada retorcida, apuntandola hacia mi corazón.

(¡ELLA ME NECESITA!)

Mi mano izquierda salió disparada de mi lado para detener el golpe final, mi carne se desgarró y se atoró entre las espinas, pero pude aferrar la espada con toda mi fuerza. El caballero intentó quitarme la espada de la mano, pero yo no la iba a soltar tan fácil, no iba a morir en este lugar ni de esta forma tan patética después de tanto esfuerzo.

El caballero estaba recuperando el agarre de su arma, cuando de repente toda su resistencia desapareció, haciendo que su mano dejara de forcejear con la mía. Una larga hoja de metal atravesaba su pecho, cubierta de sangre espectral, el caballero cayó al suelo en una rodilla. Detrás de él se encontraba mi salvador: el caballero fanático del sol.

Con un último esfuerzo ataqué el cuello del invasor, la hoja del estoque encontró cierta resistencia por parte de la armadura y la cota de malla, pero pudo atravesarlas, perforando la suave carne y rompiendo su garganta.

Solaire y yo retiramos nuestras espadas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el caballero de las espinas cayera al suelo sin vida, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse y en su lugar apareció un charco de sangre, por fin lo habíamos devuelto a su mundo.

—Lo siento, tuve que matar a todos los basiliscos que dejaron atrás— dijo Solaire, rompiendo el silencio y ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme.

Iba a darle mi mano izquierda, pero Solaire retiró la suya cuando vió la espada del invasor.

(¿Cómo es posible?)

Cuando un invasor moría, su cuerpo y sus pertenencias desaparecían juntos, dejando solo atrás su humanidad y unas cuantas almas, pero este Espíritu oscuro debía de ser especial. Lancé a un lado mi estoque y me levanté con la ayuda de Solaire, todo el cuerpo me dolía y no podía ver nada con mi ojo derecho, mi cara parecía haber sido arrastrada por una colina empedrada.

—Hay que irnos rápido, no quiero más peleas— dije, guardando la espada del caballero y tocando su charco de sangre. Obtuve cinco Humanidades de sus restos, una recompensa aceptable, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo y el daño que provocó la pelea contra él.

Saqué un Hueso de regreso de mi bolsillo roto y lo presioné con fuerza para poder regresar a la última hoguera en la que descansamos Solaire y yo, estaba hecho polvo y necesitaba curarme de inmediato.

El camino de regreso al Altar del Enlace del fuego fue de lo más tranquilo que había experimentado, todos los Huecos contra los que habíamos peleado no estaban a la vista y Solaire y yo mantuvimos un ritmo lento y relajado, bien merecido después de lo que pasamos.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras de piedra justo enfrente de la hoguera, conversando tranquilamente sobre nuestros planes, cuando mi corazón se detuvo y la ansiedad y el miedo se manifestaron con fuerza en mi interior.

La hoguera estaba apagada.

Ignorando a Solaire llamándome, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el hueco en dónde se encontraba la Guardiana del fuego, rezando por qué nada le hubiera pasado. Al llegar al agujero en la colina, pegué mi cara contra los barrotes, todo estaba oscuro y no la veía en su lugar habitual, intenté llamarla varias veces, pero no recibí respuesta. Entonces vi su pie saliendo de la oscuridad, no se movía.

—¡Maldita sea, no, no, no!—

Solaire llegó a mi lado rápidamente, cuando se asomó entre los barrotes retrocedió de inmediato, asustado.

—¿Pero quién…—

—LAUTREC, MALDITO BASTARDO— grité con todas mis fuerzas, habíamos sido tan ilusos, las señales eran claras y aún así confiamos en él.

Regresamos a la hoguera sin fuego y nos sentamos, teníamos que pensar, buscar a Lautrec y devolver el Alma de la Guardiana del fuego a su dueña.

—¿Pero por qué lo haría? No recuerdo haber visto que él y ella pelearan— preguntó Solaire al aire.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que movernos rápido, hay que dejar estas Humanidades y luego encontrar a Lautrec— respondí, furioso.

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en la hoguera? Puedo ayudarlos— dijo una voz desconocida, venía de las ruinas al lado del Altar, cerca del cementerio.

Solaire y yo nos acercamos con cuidado, podría ser una trampa de Lautrec o algún bandido que se había topado con la hoguera. Cruzamos el arco de piedra desgastada y entramos a las ruinas, en medio de estas había una compuerta de hierro impenetrable, ahora estaba abierta y de ella salía un ser de aspecto extraño y un tanto asqueroso: era largo, en extremo, delgado y de escamas verdes; sus ojos eran casi tan grandes como los de los basiliscos y nos miraban con gran interés.

—Ah, hola. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos fue el que hizo sonar las Campanas del despertar?— preguntó la criatura con un tono bastante educado.

Solaire dió un paso atrás y me señaló.

—Saludos. Soy la Serpiente primordial, Frampt el Buscarreyes, amigo cercano del Gran Lord Gwyn. No muerto elegido, tú qué has hecho sonar las Campanas del despertar. Vengo a iluminarte respecto a tu destino ¿Deseas saber tal destino?— habló Frampt, mirándome con admiración y curiosidad.

¿No muerto elegido? ¿Yo? Es probable que el caballero que me liberó del Refugio de los No muertos haya tenido razón después de todo.

Elegido o no, ahora tenía dos misiones: encontrar una cura para la Bella dama y recuperar el alma de la pobre Guardiana del fuego.

Lautrec iba a morir por lo que hizo.

**Nota de autor**¡Hola! aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, bastante largo pero crucial para el desarrollo de la historia.

A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaré a usar a otros personajes como punto de vista de la historia, esto debido a que el No muerto elegido debe de hacer un viaje largo hasta Anor Londo y no quiero que la historia se centré únicamente en su viaje hasta la ciudad, sino también en los otros personajes de importancia y cómo reaccionan a las situaciones por venir.

Sin más que decir, dejó una pequeña nota de traducción y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente saldrá en poco tiempo, así que tengan paciencia por favor.

*Slime: un monstruo semi sólido que acecha en lugares húmedos y oscuros. La traducción oficial al español los describe como "babosas", yo decidí dejar su nombre original ya que la babosa es un monstruo que tiene forma sólida y lanza ataques venenosos (Dark Souls 3) mientras que los slimes son masas viscosas que absorben a sus víctimas y lanzan su cuerpo entero con fuerza para defenderse.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Hola, antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en subir este capítulo, he tenido muy poco tiempo libre para escribir y muchos trabajos de la escuela. Ahora que he terminado las semanas de proyectos y trabajos pesados, tendré más tiempo para escribir por lo que los siguientes capítulos no tardarán tanto como esta vez (y serán más largos)****Espero y les guste.**

Capítulo IV

Quelana de Izalith se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida alejada de los demás. Cuando era niña, sus hermanas solían dejarla a un lado cuando jugaban y aprendían de su madre, no es que importara mucho para ella claro, pero la soledad pronto se volvió su único estilo de vida.

Al convertirse en una adulta joven, Quelana decidió viajar por todo Lordran, conociendo las distintas maravillas y aprendiendo de todos los rincones del reino, al mismo tiempo ella le dió algo al mundo a cambio: la piromancia. La joven bruja del Caos fue llamada en su época "La madre de la piromancia", pues fue ella quien compartió ese regalo tan peligroso y tan hermoso con los humanos y los dioses de esta tierra. Pero después de un tiempo, tuvo que regresar al lado de su familia, volver a la misma vida cotidiana en la que estar sola y estar con sus hermanas era prácticamente lo mismo.

Incluso después de todo esto, de vivir en la sombra de su madre y de desconocer a sus hermanas, ella las seguía amando con toda su alma, pues le traía paz el pensar en que, incluso si se sentía sola o era ignorada, podría estar junto a su familia, junto a las personas que la vieron crecer y que le brindaron amor y apoyo, por muy pequeño que fuese.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué podía hacer ella, que tanto amaba a ese grupo de personas con las que compartía sangre y amor mutuo, después de abandonarlas y de vagar por el mundo?

Su pupilo, el No muerto, le había prometido que les daría una muerte rápida y digna, una bendición para sus almas atormentadas.

¿Pero realmente quería que murieran?

El aire de la superficie hacía que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos y sentimientos reprimidos como estos, la hacía sentir vieja y extraña, como una criatura fuera de este mundo; después de todo, habían pasado siglos desde que su madre le dió el regalo de la vida, años y años durante los cuales los dioses habían ido desapareciendo lentamente hasta convertirse en mitos y rumores, un simple fantasma de su antigua existencia. Una prueba clara de esto era el Altar del Enlace del fuego, un lugar seguro y venerado, un verdadero santuario que le brindaba calor y fuerza a los antiguos habitantes del reino. Ahora lo único que quedaba eran los arcos de piedra desgastada, el templo en ruinas que se encontraba al lado del Altar y, como único testamento a su antigua gloria, la hoguera que nunca se apagaba, el fuego de la Primera Llama que el Señor primigenio Gwyn había esparcido por todo el mundo.

No había sido un viaje fácil llegar hasta aquí arriba, incluso con su invisibilidad y su poderosa piromancia, Quelana tuvo que enfrentarse a hordas de monstruos y otras abominaciones que vivían en lo profundo de la Ciudad Infestada, además, su voluntad era débil y su corazón estaba perdido, por lo que le tomó bastante tiempo tomar una decisión sobre que hacer consigo misma.

Al subir las escaleras al lado de la colina, la joven piromántica contempló su decisión. Su pupilo seguía vivo, lo había visto volver a la guarida de su hermana Quelaag y regresar a la superficie. Después de pensarlo por demasiado tiempo, ella también decidió salir del pantano tóxico y la oscuridad para encontrar un nuevo propósito, algo que le ayudara a despejar su mente y limpiar su consciencia.

¿Pero qué hacía ese No muerto de vuelta en la Ciudad Infestada? Ya no quedaba nada más para él en ese lugar decrépito y peligroso, la Campana del despertar no dejaba de sonar desde que salió por primera vez de las ruinas de la torre y todo objeto de valor había sido descubierto. ¿Sería posible qué su pupilo sintiera dolor y culpa por sus acciones? Si, era posible, después de todo seguía siendo un humano y como tal tenía emociones y podía reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Quelana suspiró y siguió subiendo por la colina, estaba tan absorbida por sus pensamientos que al escuchar unos fuertes ronquidos estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer rodando por las escaleras, por suerte pudo aferrarse a la pared justo a tiempo. Su corazón se aceleró peligrosamente y comenzó a temblar.

(¿Tanto tiempo llevo así? ¿Un simple ronquido es más que suficiente para hacer temblar a la hija de la Bruja de Izalith?)

La bruja del caos resopló por la nariz, indignada de que su orgullo se viera herido y que se hubiese asustado con tanta facilidad; la falta de contacto con otras personas y su costumbre de estar siempre alerta habían causado una reacción bastante exagerada, algo que la hacía sentir molesta.

Con paso fuerte y rápido, Quelana terminó de subir las escaleras y llegó al círculo de la hoguera, lista para enfrentarse a lo que se encontrara allí.

—¿Pero qué?— dijo en voz alta, completamente sorprendida.

El fuego de la hoguera estaba apagado y al lado de esta, en el círculo de ladrillos, se encontraba sentado un sujeto con una gran espada en una mano y un tarro vacío en la otra, vestido con una armadura blanca, bastante pesada por su aspecto; lo más curioso y divertido era que su armadura parecía una…

—¿Una cebolla? ¿Qué hace aquí un caballero de Catarina?— volvió a hablar Quelana, sin poder creer que todavía existieran aquellos hombres y mujeres, alegres y valientes, que portaban las divertidas armaduras únicas de su patria.

Aquella gran cebolla de acero roncaba como un oso en invierno y parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño.

—Hmmm, hmmm—

Sin saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer, Quelana decidió sentarse junto a la hoguera a esperar, tal vez su pupilo llegaría en unas horas, después de todo, era un No muerto y la hoguera era su único "hogar".

Aunque era demasiado extraño, al grado de ser preocupante, que la hoguera estuviera apagada, lo más probable sería que la Guardiana del fuego descuidara sus obligaciones, un error bastante grave.

—Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm— siguió roncando el caballero, durmiendo pacíficamente como si de un bebé se tratara.

Cansada por el ascenso y ansiosa por el retorno de su alumno, Quelana buscó algo con que entretenerse, algo que la distrajera por un momento, así que comenzó a recitar en voz baja una canción de uno de los rincones del mundo. Era una melodía lenta pero alegre, algo que había escuchado hace ya mucho tiempo, en una taberna llena de viajeros y aventureros, gente común que se unía para disfrutar de la compañía y descansar un poco.

Hubiera preferido prepararse para la siguiente sesión de estudio de piromancia con su aprendiz, o leer alguno de los relatos antiguos que siempre llevaba encima en caso de aburrirse, pero algo dentro de ella la había hecho comenzar a cantar; tal vez era la sensación cálida de la luz del sol junto con el aire fresco, o el cambio de ambiente o tal vez estaba recordando su antigua vida, cuando todo era más fácil. Siguió cantando, ahora el ritmo era más rápido, más jovial, era la parte en la que todos alzaban sus manos al aire y celebraban sus triunfos y sus caídas, lo que importaba era que estaban vivos y junto a personas con las que compartir su dicha o su tristeza. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Quelana perdió el entusiasmo en su voz, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en sus labios y la alegría se pudrió, revelando algo que había estado encerrado dentro de ella por mucho tiempo...

En una era lejana, antes de que los humanos conocieran el poder de la piromancia, cuando los Dragones Eternos todavía volaban por los cielos siendo cazados por los caballeros de Gwyn, la Bruja de Izalith solía cantarle a sus hijas antes de dormir.

Eran siete pequeñas hechiceras, cada una con su carácter y aspecto único, pero todas compartían la misma fascinación con el fuego y el mismo amor que las mantenía unidas. Quelana, la hija de en medio, era la más reservada y callada de todas, siempre atenta a las lecciones de su madre y la que prefería observar a las demás jugar y divertirse; Quelaag era la tercera hija, mayor que Quelana pero menor por unos años que sus dos hermanas mayores, ella era la más traviesa y fuerte de todas, su comportamiento le solía causar problemas a su madre durante las lecciones, pero tenía mucho potencial y habilidad con la piromancia.

Quelana no sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, ni tampoco se dió cuenta que había dejado de cantar. Había pasado tanto tiempo ignorando la realidad que al recordar sus primeros años de vida su mente había entrado en un trance.

(Ella era la única que se sentaba a mi lado cuando yo estaba sola, la que se pasaba todo el día cantando y bailando)

—Quelaan*— dijo la única sobreviviente de la tragedia, pronunciando ese nombre como si fuera una palabra bendita.

—Hmmm, hmmm… ¡Oh!— exclamó de repente el hombre cebolla.

Quelana gritó asustada, otra vez la habían tomado por sorpresa y ahora su reacción fue más exagerada, saltando del susto y cayendo al suelo torpemente

El caballero soltó su espada y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba con pereza, miró su tarro de madera para darse cuenta que estaba vacío, suspiró y volvió a tomar su espada.

—Oh vaya, parece que volví a perderme en mis pensamientos, mi buen amigo ya se ha marchado sin mi, oh bueno tendré que esperarlo— habló para si mismo, su voz era profunda y bastante fuerte, pero estaba llena de energía y cierta despreocupación que era difícil de encontrar en los No muertos.

El hombre ignoró a la mujer tirada en el suelo de piedra, así que Quelana aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie rápidamente y adoptar una posición digna de una maestra en la piromancia.

—Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? Supongo que debes ser otro No muerto, pero me gustaría saber tus intenciones— dijo Quelana con tono sereno y directo, no iba a dejar que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por más tiempo.

—Oh, buenos días señorita, disculpe mi falta de atención, últimamente he estado haciendo muchos planes y tengo que concentrarme para pensar mejor, no crea que ignoraría a una persona tan peculiar e interesante como usted— respondió el caballero con sinceridad y amabilidad.

Quelana se sonrojó por el comentario, ella no tenía nada de especial, además de ser una maestra de la piromancia en cubierto, o al menos eso creía.

—Mi nombre es Siegmeyer, Siegmeyer de Catarina a su servicio— dijo haciendo una reverencia bastante elegante.

—Gracias Siegmeyer, yo soy… Quelana— respondió la joven, insegura de revelar su identidad a este desconocido. Todavía existían personas que le guardaban rencor a los antiguos habitantes de Izalith y se dedicaban a rastrear y cazar demonios, buscando eliminar a los hijos del caos; para hacer las cosas más complicadas, la piromancia era considerada un arte bruto y poco refinado a comparación de los milagros o los hechizos, por lo que sus practicantes debían de tener cuidado de revelar sus conocimientos.

Siegmeyer dió una vuelta por las ruinas del Altar y luego volvió a la hoguera para sentarse junto a Quelana. El fuego se había apagado y solo la Guardiana podía volver a encenderlo.

—Si lo deseas puedes sentarte a mi lado, tendré que esperar un buen rato a que regrese mi amigo de su misión— habló Siegmeyer, invitando a la piromántica.

Ella aceptó, pero decidió guardar cierta distancia del hombre de Catarina, todavía no sabía que pensar sobre él. ¿Quién podría ser ese amigo que mencionaba? Por lo visto lo había estado esperando por bastante tiempo.

—Ojalá tuviera más cerveza para compartir, pero se acabó y no creo poder conseguir más por el momento, mil disculpas— dijo el caballero, cada palabra que decía venía cargada de una gran emoción y alegría, como si la maldición de los No muertos no le hubiese afectado en absoluto.

Quelana solo asintió en silencio.

—Hmmm, hmmm—

El mismo sonido de antes, el gran casco con forma de cebolla le daba un eco bastante poderoso, Quelana estaba segura que podría escuchar a este hombre pensar desde el puente que llevaba al Burgo de los No muertos.

—No quiero parecer muy entrometida, pero me gustaría saber quién es ese amigo al que está esperando— habló de repente Quelana, la curiosidad comenzó a darle energía para hablar.

—Hmmm, hmmm— debía de ser un plan bastante complicado, pues Siegmeyer la ignoró como si solo él estuviera sentado en el círculo.

—Maldita sea, este hombre es más denso que esa armadura—

No hubo respuesta, Siegmeyer de Catarina estaba pensando y cuando pensaba desaparecía de este mundo.

Quelana suspiró profundamente, la superficie era más complicada de lo que recordaba. Por un momento pensó en irse a otra parte, hasta que recordó que no tenía ni idea de dónde ir, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer estar en la superficie. Tal vez dormir un poco le ayudaría bastante, estaba cansada y faltaba mucho tiempo para volver a ver a su pupilo.

Lentamente sus párpados se cerraron y la oscuridad tomó el lugar de la luz, era mucho más cómodo estar junto a una hoguera, aunque estuviera apagada, a estar todo el día pegada contra un pilar en medio de un pantano tóxico. Por un momento, Quelana se olvidó del mundo, de sus preocupaciones y de los alrededores, ahora solo había oscuridad y una placentera sensación de alivio. Le hubiera gustado poder estar así todo el tiempo, sin tener un peso que la mantuviera atada a la realidad.

Pero había algo que nunca iba a dejar a Quelana de Izalith en paz, algo de lo que no podía escapar incluso estando dormida...

El calor era insoportable, quemaba la piel y hacía que los ojos ardieran y lloraran. Las llamas consumían todo a su paso, fuera piedra, madera, acero o carne, todo era devorado y transformado.

Ella lo veía todo desde lejos, libre del peligro y el fuego, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera dolor o que saldría de allí sin cicatrices.

La ciudad de Izalith ardía, sus habitantes eran convertidos en abominaciones sin lugar en la tierra, demonios que vagarían por el mundo en busca de alguna salvación, nuevos seres que defenderían a su progenitora con su vida por toda la eternidad. El Alma de la vida había sido corrompida, ahora era algo más poderoso e incontrolable, algo que acabaría con la historia de una de las civilizaciones más avanzadas del mundo: la Llama del Caos.

Una joven veía la destrucción de su hogar con ojos perdidos, si el calor no hubiese sido tan infernal tal vez las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos no hubieran desaparecido con tanta rapidez.

En el centro de la maravillosa Izalith se alzaba una llamarada que rivalizaba al propio sol, un torrente de fuego y lava que se elevaba hacia el cielo y que terminó por cubrir toda la ciudad con su energía corrupta, cerrando todas las salidas y entradas con una barrera mágica. La Llama del Caos tenía vida y pronto comenzó a tomar una forma definida: miles de ramificaciones salían de una bola de energía resplandeciente y se agitaban como si se tratara de brazos o tentáculos, unos rugidos abominables resonaban por todo el reino, un rostro gigante se formó en medio del fuego, miles de ojos ardientes, miles de dientes de lava y cientos de bocas que escupían fuego puro. Y entre todo ese caos, entre los horribles aullidos de dolor de los pobres ciudadanos y los rugidos del fuego, Quelana pudo escuchar a sus hermanas llorar, la estaban llamando, le pedían ayuda… y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que caer de rodillas al suelo y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, en un intento desesperado de hacer que todo desapareciera.

Despertó con un grito ahogado, empapada de sudor y con los ojos húmedos. Todavía era de día, pero había pasado cierto tiempo, tal vez una hora, tal vez cinco. Siegmeyer había desaparecido y el sol planeaba hacer lo mismo, las primeras sombras comenzaron a cubrir el Altar del Enlace del fuego y esta vez no había fuego para mantener la oscuridad a raya.

(Maldición, no puedo dormir en paz ahora)

Necesitaba respirar, caminar, hacer algo que la sacara del mundo de los sueños por completo.

Quería levantarse para entrar al antiguo templo, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que hacerlo se volvió imposible. La oscuridad no le asustaba, pero ahora estaba en un espacio abierto, expuesta a los elementos y peligros desconocidos, la necesidad de estar cerca de la luz se convirtió en desesperación y Quelana intentó crear una pequeña llama en su mano. El fuego chisporroteo por unos segundos y luego se apagó, la oscuridad estaba mordisqueando su espalda y un escalofrío agitó todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos, vamos, dame luz, dame calor— dijo con voz temblorosa.

Una nueva llama nació de su mano, solo para morir al instante. Otra vivió por más tiempo pero terminó siendo débil y las sombras rodearon a Quelana.

—¡Dame fuego maldita sea!—gritó, asustada y desesperada por sus patéticos intentos. Esto no podía pasar, era la madre de la piromancia, había vivido usando este arte, no era posible que su energía desapareciera de repente.

Sin saberlo Quelana cometió uno de los muchos errores de la piromancia, dejar que la llama se alimentara de sus emociones y no de su energía mágica, caer en la desesperación y olvidar que estaba jugando con fuego. Una fuerte combustión salió disparada de sus manos, el rugido del fuego masacró el silencio pacífico del lugar y la luz se opuso a la oscuridad. Tanta energía concentrada podía provocar heridas graves en el cuerpo y las manos de Quelana pagaron el precio de su error.

No gritó, quería fuego y obtuvo fuego; dejó llevarse por su miedo y terminó con las manos chamuscadas, no podría volver a usar la piromancia por un tiempo.

Con el corazón adolorido, el orgullo pisoteado y la consciencia pesada, Quelana de Izalith se llevó las manos a la cara y se hundió, intentando escapar de este mundo tan injusto.

—¡Siegmeyer, hay fuego en el altar, corre, corre!— gritó una voz familiar.

Siegmeyer de Catarina salió de la oscuridad con un balde de agua, detrás de él venía un hombre completamente cubierto por una armadura de caballero, con un visor que ocultaba su rostro. Quelana levantó la mirada rápidamente, esa voz era la que estaba esperando oír desde que llegó al altar.

En ese momento miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta del caos que había provocado. Los arcos de piedra se habían vuelto puertas de fuego y el pasto y los árboles cercanos eran devorados lentamente por las serpientes carmesí y doradas; había luz, mucha luz, pero era una falsa esperanza, pues el fuego debía consumir vida para dar luz.

No iba a permitir que su poder destruyera el lugar. Quelana se levantó y comenzó a recitar un hechizo de emergencia, algo que había aprendido a usar cuando sus prácticas salían mal. Siegmeyer y el No muerto elegido intentaban apagar el fuego sin éxito, pues las llamas se habían fortalecido y habían nacido de una energía acumulada.

—¡Siegmeyer, aléjate del fuego, tenemos que irnos antes de que quedemos atrapados!— ordenó el No muerto elegido, retrocediendo hacia el templo.

(No te voy a fallar a ti también)

La hija del caos, a pesar de sentir un gran dolor por sus manos quemadas, logró concentrar una bola de energía mágica que amenazaba con salirse de control en cualquier momento. Levantando los brazos al cielo, liberó lentamente una ráfaga de aire que atacó a las serpientes y los demonios cuyos gritos se manifestaban en forma de calor. Poco a poco el fuego fue muriendo y, con ayuda del No muerto y su compañero Siegmeyer, el Altar del Enlace regresó a la normalidad.

—Bien hecho audaces compañeros, me alegro de haberme encontrado con ustedes— dijo Siegmeyer, respirando rápidamente y buscando un lugar donde sentarse a recuperar el aliento.

Quelana guardó silencio, parecía ser que el caballero cebolla no sospechaba nada de ella.

Pero su pupilo, siempre atento, sabía que había pasado y la invitó a hablar en privado con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Su pupilo parecía ser otra persona completamente diferente comparada al No muerto que ella había conocido en el pantano. Su rostro ya no mostraba emoción alguna, como una vieja estatua de piedra fría; a pesar de mantener su aspecto humano, se podían ver las señales de que había muerto varias veces, solo para regresar a la vida por una maldición desconocida. También había cambiado su equipamiento, de una gran espada y una armadura vieja a una completamente nueva y de aspecto noble y una espada que nunca había visto antes, parecía ser más bien un pedazo de hierro retorcido con espinas a lo largo de la hoja.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar, bajé a las catacumbas para buscar… algo importante, no creerás el infierno que tuve que aguantar para ir y regresar— su pupilo le había traído agua y había encendido unas velas para iluminar su hogar ahora chamuscado.

—Yo soy la que debería pedir disculpas, no era mi intención quemar este sitio, ocurrió un accidente y no supe que hacer— Quelana sentía una gran vergüenza al tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Tal vez por eso los pirománticos eran vistos con tanta desconfianza, no por los posibles accidentes o por el peligro del fuego, sino por su incapacidad de afrontar sus errores.

El No muerto suspiró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ibas a quedarte en el pantano—

—Decidí salir a tomar aire fresco, llevó mucho tiempo sin saber que pasa aquí fuera— respondió Quelana.

—Muy bien, ahora dime realmente por qué estás aquí— dijo el No muerto, mirando fijamente a su mentora.

(No puedes seguir huyendo, no debes de huir)

Hubo un silencio tenso, tanto pupilo como maestra no dijeron ninguna palabra, ambos tenían algo de importancia para el otro, pero primero había que dejar en claro la situación.

(Ya no puedes esconderte, no puede pretender que nada pasó)

—Yo… Quelaag… ella no se merecía nada de lo que le pasó. Después de lo que hiciste por mí y por ella, estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, creo que es muy injusto de mi parte dejarte una misión tan peligrosa y tan…difícil de cumplir.

Quiero ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya pasé mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, huyendo de mis problemas y de los demás, quiero cambiar. Quiero arreglar todos mis errores—

La verdadera Quelana de Izalith había hablado. Durante siglos, la muchacha callada, curiosa y solitaria había estado oculta por una máscara estoica, sus sentimientos eran enterrados y silenciados por conocimientos arcanos y formas de enseñar a los demás, pero ahora había luz y era momento de regresar a la realidad.

El No muerto elegido no dijo nada, siguió mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de Quelana, analizando cada detalle de su rostro ceniciento y delgado.

(Las hijas de Izalith, tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo)

La tensión desapareció y ahora era el turno del alumno de revelar sus secretos a su maestra.

Asintiendo lentamente, el No muerto buscó en su mochila algo de gran valor, no solo para él o para otros No muertos sino también para almas poderosas y antiguas.

Y para una doncella moribunda y abandonada.

—¿Qué es eso?—

Su alumno había sacado una pequeña caja de madera tallada, bastante simple y con una cerradura vieja. Al abrirla, una luz rojiza salio disparada, era una llama, roja y negra como la sangre y la oscuridad del abismo, nunca antes había visto algo así.

—Se le conoce como Rito del Avivado, la posesión más preciada de Nito el Señor de los muertos, robada por uno de sus seguidores. Si le das Humanidades puedes vincularlo con una hoguera para que aumente su intensidad, prolongando su vida y la de aquellos que se sienten junto a ella—

Había algo en su voz que traicionaba su rostro serio y duro, parecía ser una mezcla entre emoción y orgullo; orgullo justificado, pues había tenido que bajar a las catacumbas repletas de esqueletos y nigromantes para conseguir el rito.

—Impresionante, tienes mucho más potencial del que yo creía posible. Con este rito no te detendrán, cada vez que mueras regresaras con más fuerza— la curiosidad despertó en Quelana, un objeto así era algo que solo las almas poderosas podían aprovechar al máximo.

—No es para mí, por muy útil que sea hay alguien que lo necesita más que yo—

(¿Acaso es idiota? ¿Cómo puede dejar algo así?)

—Nadie lo necesita más que tú, joven pupilo, tu viaje es…— Quelana fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—Hay alguien que debes conocer, en la Ciudad Infestada, te acompañaré si lo deseas, pero necesito pedirte un favor— dijo el No muerto elegido, ahora su voz sonaba molesta, como si Quelana hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, pero también había un sentimiento oculto en su voz.

Quelana guardó silencio, la Ciudad Infestada se sentía tan lejana ahora, tenía la esperanza de no tener que regresar, de acompañar a su estudiante en busca de un nuevo propósito mientras ella decidía qué hacer con su familia.

Pero le debía mucho a él, escucharlo era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas hacer en ese lugar?—

El No muerto elegido guardó el Rito del Avivado en la caja de madera, colgó su mochila en sus hombros y miró a Quelana, expectante.

—Podemos salvar a tu familia Quelana, estoy seguro que podemos hacerlo juntos. Quelaag no solo protegía la Campana del despertar, protegía a una de tus hermanas—

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Quelaag vino a verme, me siento preocupada, espero y no le haya pasado algo. Me gustaría salir de aquí, quiero volver a sentir el sol en mi piel y poder escuchar a alguien más que Eingyi, es muy amable conmigo, pero estoy segura que el también se siente solo.

Ya no me duele tanto el cuerpo, mi hermana ha hecho tanto por mí, saliendo a buscar Humanidades para hacerme sentir mejor, es tan valiente y buena, pero me gustaría que se quedara más tiempo.

Extraño ver su rostro y su sonrisa, desde que enfermé no he podido ver nada, ella dice que es un efecto secundario de la enfermedad y que puede ser tratado, pero no hemos podido encontrar algo que me ayude. Presiento que algo anda mal, Quelaag no ha dicho ni una palabra en estos días, se ausenta por mucho tiempo y cuando regresa solo me da las Humanidades que ha recolectado y se marcha ¿Habré dicho algo malo? No quería ofender a mi hermana, nunca lo haría, solo quiero escuchar su voz de nuevo.

Tengo frío, siempre he tenido frío, incluso antes de enfermar, la hoguera no da suficiente calor y estoy muy debilitada para hacer algo. Eingyi ocasionalmente entra a la cámara para asegurarse que todo está bien, pero no conozco su lengua y no podemos hablar claramente. Solo Quelaag es la que sabe comunicarse con él, pero no ha regresado.

¿Dónde estás querida hermana? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Sentí un dolor fuerte en la garganta, creo que es un ataque de tos. Respiré lentamente, intentando hacer que la irritación se aliviara pero el aire se sentía pesado y húmedo y terminé tosiendo con fuerza, mi garganta ardía y me costaba respirar. Quise llamar a Eingyi pero seguía tosiendo sin parar y me estaba ahogando.

(¡Quelaag!)

Alguien me tomó de los hombros y me dió palmadas en la espalda con delicadeza, le temblaban mucho las manos pero se sentían cálidas, poco a poco fui retomando el control de mi respiración hasta que deje de toser por completo.

La persona que me había ayudado todavía no me soltaba, su agarre se volvió más fuerte pero no me lastimaba, se quedó así por un tiempo hasta que al final me soltó lentamente.

—¿Quelaag?— me dolía mucho la garganta y al hablar mi voz sonaba rasposa y muy baja.

—Quelaan—

No era mi hermana, era una mujer desconocida, de voz nerviosa y quebradiza, sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

—¿Quién eres?— tenía miedo, tal vez venía a hacerme daño o a matarme, después de todo yo era un… demonio, una criatura asquerosa que tenía que esconderse de los demás.

—Quelaan, soy yo, tu hermana— ahora la mujer estaba llorando, pero no podía ver quién era.

Abrí los ojos, pero solo veía oscuridad, me sentía indefensa y patética en este estado, no podía defenderme.

La mujer se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza, estaba sollozando y sentí sus lágrimas caer en mi piel, olía a sangre y a azufre, como Quelaag. Dejé de sentir miedo, no era un intruso o alguien peligroso, mi mente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarla, pero todo era borroso y no podía conectar bien mis recuerdos.

—¿Mi… hermana?—

—Quelaan… Quelaan…Quelana… soy tu hermana, Quelana—

Ella estaba viva.

Rompí en llanto y regresé el abrazo, ambas nos sostuvimos con fuerza durante lo que parecieron ser horas. Quelana estaba viva, mi hermana, pensaba que había muerto, pero estaba aquí, conmigo.

—Oh hermana, me siento tan feliz, estás viva, estás viva— dije, mi cuerpo había dejado de doler, ahora tenía energía, volvía a tener vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto Quelaan, por favor perdóname, perdonenme por abandonarlas— dijo mi hermana entre llantos y sollozos, pobrecita.

—Shh, estás con nosotras, con Quelaag y conmigo, todo va a estar bien hermana, vamos a volver a ser felices juntas— dije con voz suave y acariciando su espalda.

Quelana dejó de llorar y se paralizó, algo estaba mal, había dicho algo, estaba segura que era mi culpa.

—Hermana ¿Qué tienes? Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal—

Silencio.

—¿Quelana?—

—No… no es nada Quelaan, no te preocupes— respondió, su tono no me convencía, pero tal vez era por qué había pasado por muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos.

Volví a acariciar su espalda, incluso si ella era mi hermana mayor, podía ser muy sensible.

—Querida hermana— dije de repente, tenía que preguntar algo.

—¿Si, hermanita?— respondió, con una risita casi imperceptible.

Yo también me reí, puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero ambas seguíamos siendo las mismas; Quelana podía ser algo seria y fría pero siempre me llamaba "hermanita" y jugaba conmigo cuando me sentía mal.

—¿Sabes dónde está Quelaag? ¿La has visto? No ha regresado en varios días y me siento muy preocupada por ella, tampoco me ha dicho nada, es como si me estuviera ignorando—

Quelana me abrazó con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, parecía que estaba temblando, pero contestó rápidamente mi pregunta.

—Ella está bien, ya viene hermanita, pronto estará con nosotros y traerá algo que te hará sentir mejor, ten un poco de paciencia. No puede hablar por el momento, pero su salud está perfecta, solo… solo… espera, pronto podrás verla— dijo con la seguridad de una hermana mayor.

Suspiré aliviada, Quelaag estaba bien, si no lo estuviera ella se quedaría a mi lado, tenía sentido.

Ella estaba sana y salva y por eso era la única que podía ayudarme, pues no había nadie más que pudiera salir al mundo exterior a buscar una cura para mí enfermedad, no había ninguna otra persona, excepto mi hermana, a la que le importara mi vida.

**Nota del autor**He decidido probar otro estilo en el que los puntos de vista alternan de personaje y perspectiva dependiendo de la situación ¿Qué les parece? Intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir de manera clara y coherente.

Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza.

Ahora, una parte importante de la historia.

*Quelaan:

La Bella dama no tiene un nombre oficial como sus hermanas Quelaag o Quelana, así que muchos fans le han dado el nombre de Quelaan. Por mi parte, después de pensarlo por un tiempo, decidí utilizar ese nombre, ya que posee una estructura similar a los nombres de sus hermanas. Intentaré no usarlo muy seguido, ya que sigue siendo un nombre no oficial y preferiría mantener las cosas lo más apegadas a la historia original.

Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento y espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	5. Capítulo V

**Hola. Quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber subido este capítulo antes. Tuve un conflicto sobre qué curso seguiría la historia y no tuve mucho tiempo para poder escribir y desarrollar mis ideas. No planeo ni quiero abandonar esta historia, así que no se preocupen por eso : )****No puedo asegurar un horario fijo pero a partir de ahora la historia será más fluida y fácil de escribir, espero no tardar mucho tiempo en subir los siguientes capítulos.****Espero y les guste.**

Capítulo V

Tres caballeros No muertos reunidos alrededor de una hoguera se preparaban para llevar a cabo su plan. Habían pasado varios días desde que el No muerto elegido, Solaire de Astora y Siegemeyer de Catarina abandonaron el Altar del Enlace del fuego para dirigirse a Anor Londo, la ciudad de los dioses. Frampt el Buscarreyes había sido bastante claro, el No muerto protector de las hermanas del caos, había sido elegido por el destino para volverse el heredero del legado de Lord Gwyn, señor de la luz solar, quién hace siglos atrás extendió la Edad del Fuego al enlazar la Primera Llama.

(Es un milagro que hayamos llegado tan lejos, realmente debo de ser alguien especial)

Siegemeyer y Solaire, mis fieles compañeros y amigos, habían decidido unirse a mi misión de cumplir mi destino como heredero de Lord Gwyn, además de buscar una cura para la enfermedad de Quelaan, la Bella dama. Había dejado a Quelana junto con su hermana menor, este viaje se había vuelto demasiado largo y si nadie cuidaba a Quelaan entonces moriría y todos mis esfuerzos para salvarla habrían sido en vano; Quelana no se tomó bien las noticias del estado de su hermana, de hecho tuve que consolarla por un buen rato para que pudiera acompañarme de vuelta a la Ciudad Infestada, una vez allí, le entregué todas mis Humanidades y decidí confiarle el Rito del Avivado, después de meditarlo por un tiempo. Había algo bastante complicado respecto a la Bella dama: debido al avanzado estado de su enfermedad Quelaag tuvo que enlazar su alma a la hoguera de la cámara oculta, convirtiendo a su hermana menor en una Guardiana del fuego; había consultado a Frampt, preguntándole sobre la naturaleza de las hogueras y sus Guardianas, parecía ser que entre más Humanidades consumiera tanto la hoguera como la Guardiana, más poder y vida tendrían.

—El fuego necesita energía constante para mantenerse encendido, joven No muerto, pero la edad de la luz se está acabando y pronto todas las hogueras se apagarán, al igual que la vida de las Guardianas del fuego— había explicado la Serpiente Primigenia con su voz profunda y sabia.

(No voy a dejar que nada le pase)

Ahora tenía una motivación para cumplir mi destino de enlazar el fuego, si podía conseguir el poder de la Primera Llama, estaba seguro que podría revertir el vínculo entre Quelaan y su hoguera, o al menos prolongar la vida de la hoguera. Encontrar una cura iba a ser algo más complicado, pues la enfermedad que consumía a la Bella dama había penetrado su alma, por lo que no solo iba a necesitar un remedio físico, sino también mágico.

¿Y qué hay de Lautrec?

Logramos rastrear a ese bastardo hasta Anor Londo, parece ser que lleva consigo el alma de la pobre Guardiana del fuego, no sé para que quiera tal cosa, pero no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya, no después de haber traicionado mi confianza y asesinar a una joven inocente. Con las indicaciones de Frampt y el rastro de almas que dejó Lautrec, pudimos abandonar el Burgo de los No muertos y llegar hasta la Fortaleza de Sen, el lugar dónde seríamos recogidos para ser llevados a Anor Londo; después de incontables muertes, me dí cuenta que las Catacumbas y la Ciudad Infestada eran un paseo tranquilo comparados con la Fortaleza de Sen, sigo sin saber cómo es que Solaire y Siegemeyer salieron cuerdos de ese lugar.

Ahora, después de llegar a la cima de la fortaleza, haber luchado contra un Golem de Hierro y cruzado toda la ciudad, estábamos en el castillo solitario en el que se encontraba nuestro antiguo compañero, solo necesitamos un último esfuerzo.

—¿Y bien Siegemeyer, estás seguro que ustedes pueden ayudarme cuando invada el mundo de Lautrec?— pregunté mientras limpiaba mi nueva espada, una larga hoja de hierro negro con espinas retorcidas a lo largo de esta, decidí ponerle un nombre: "Hoja Espinada".

—Si, claro. Repito, no estoy seguro que podamos entrar al mismo tiempo que tú, pero con algo de suerte podemos invadir el mundo de ese canalla justo a tiempo para acabar con él todos juntos— respondió Siegemeyer, llevándose su tarro de cerveza a los labios. Había decidido, después de varios intentos de convencerlo, quitarse su casco en forma de cebolla para hacerle mantenimiento y descansar del peso agobiante del acero. Su cara, a pesar del largo y duro viaje por el que habíamos pasado, seguía manteniendo la misma sonrisa confiada y una mirada de entusiasmo y tranquilidad.

—No hay de qué preocuparse amigo, incluso si no logramos manifestarnos como fantasmas, yo puedo ir a ayudarte como Guerrero de la Luz Solar— añadió Solaire, mostrándome una medalla dorada con un sol grabado en el centro.

—Pero dinos ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando invadas a Lautrec? El plan es aguantar hasta que podamos manifestarnos también, pero recuerda que es un caballero de Carim y no creo que te dé una pelea justa— Siegemeyer bajó el tarro y me miró expectante.

—Este lugar es enorme, si veo que la cosa se pone muy peligrosa entonces correré por todo el castillo mientras ustedes se manifiestan— dije, convencido de que podría darle una buena pelea a Lautrec.

—El exceso de confianza es un asesino lento y silencioso amigo, recuerda eso siempre. Estoy seguro que intentará hacer que pierdas la compostura o empleará alguno de sus trucos sucios, tú recuerda siempre mantener la calma y no arriesgarte mucho— intervino Solaire.

(No voy a permitir que ese maldito de armadura dorada me gane, no después de todo lo que he pasado)

—Entiendo, entiendo. Bueno, otros cinco minutos de descanso y nos movemos, ya es momento de reclamar los frutos de todo este esfuerzo, solo queda un poco más— dije mientras guardaba la espada del caballero de las espinas en su vaina.

El castillo de Anor Londo era un lugar lleno de pasadizos secretos y atajos por los que podríamos movernos rápidamente, pero también de Caballeros Plateados y Centinelas gigantes, enemigos de gran habilidad y peligro que protegían el antiguo hogar de la familia real. Nos encontrábamos en una parte del castillo llena de habitaciones cerradas con varios suministros y caballeros dentro, en el medio del pasillo había una enorme escalera de caracol que llevaba a una terraza por la cual se podía avanzar hacia la entrada principal, protegida por Centinelas gigantes. Habíamos descubierto que podíamos evitar muchos peligros con tan solo saltar de las escaleras a un pasillo que se encontraba conectado pero imposible de acceder a través de estas, el diseño de este lugar dejaba bastantes dudas.

—¡Por Astora y Catarina, nobles tierras de las que partimos nosotros, hombres humildes y valientes!— dijo Siegemeyer mientras alzaba su tarro para hacer un brindis.

Solaire rió despreocupado y alzó su puño hacia el cielo.

—Larga vida al sol y a los valientes guerreros que nos acompañan—

Sonreí y me uní a la celebración, necesitaba un subidón de moral, nos esperaba una pelea dura y larga, pero todo valdría la pena.

(La verdadera recompensa llegará cuando encuentre una cura para Quelaan, pero es mejor enfocarse en el momento )

El vestíbulo de la entrada principal era de proporciones gigantescas, nunca antes había visto un lugar tan amplio y alto como este; las columnas de mármol blanco se alzaban fuertes y altas como árboles de eras antiguas, el techo se encontraba tan arriba que tenías que levantar por completo la cabeza para poder verlo, oculto entre las columnas. Había dos Centinelas gigantes patrullando el pasillo, caminando y prestando atención a sus alrededores, pero lo hacían con rigidez y dificultad, esas armaduras doradas que utilizaban debían pesar más que todas las columnas juntas y los escudos con los que se protegían tenían el tamaño de puertas de templo. En un extremo del vestíbulo se hallaba la puerta principal y el mecanismo para abrirla y en el otro había un muro de niebla, justo arriba de unos escalones de piedra.

(Espero que Solaire y Siegemeyer todavía puedan pelear, esto va a ser complicado)

Podía sentir mi bolsillo vibrar con fuerza, estaba cerca, Lautrec estaba aquí y era hora de enfrentarlo. Había encontrado un pequeño orbe negro junto al cadáver de la Guardiana del fuego, tenía un ojo cerrado en el centro y cada vez que lo apuntaba hacia cierta dirección temblaba ligeramente; este orbe parecía ser la única forma de invadir el mundo de Lautrec, pues ninguno de nosotros teníamos un Orbe del ojo rojo y este objeto en particular debía estar ligado al asesino de la Guardiana del fuego.

Solaire y Siegemeyer habían decidido esperar un poco más atrás de mí, estaban esperando mi señal para que cuando yo estuviera en el mundo de Lautrec ellos inmediatamente intentaran alcanzarme.

—No hay tiempo que perder—

Saqué de mi bolsillo el Orbe del ojo negro y lo puse en la palma de mi mano, esperando una reacción. Inmediatamente el orbe se calentó y su ojo se abrió de golpe, se agitaba tanto que por poco y se me cae de la mano. Todo a mi alrededor se oscureció hasta que solo podía ver el ojo mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo o alguien, hasta que se detuvo y me miró fijamente, luego se cerró lentamente y el mundo volvió a la normalidad, en parte.

Me encontraba en medio del pasillo, rodeado por las enormes columnas que me vigilaban silenciosamente, todo parecía ser como en mi mundo, pero aquí no había Centinelas gigantes y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura de color azul oscuro, muy diferente al rojo carmesí de los espectros oscuros que invadían otros mundos ¿Tal vez por eso el Orbe era tan inusual? Puede que yo no fuera un invasor, sino más bien un cazador.

(¿Dónde estás maldito?)

Comencé a buscar al hombre que había estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, por suerte, o tal vez por obra del destino o alguna fuerza poderosa, Lautrec estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo, viéndome y esperando a que tomara acción.

—Vaya, vaya, el mediocre caballero no pudo proteger a su pobre doncella y ahora cree que puede recuperar su honor— dijo con la voz más irritante y altiva que había escuchado. Se estaba burlando de mí, echándole sal a la herida, pero sabía sus intenciones, quería hacerme perder el juicio y aprovecharse de mis sentimientos.

El canalla no estaba solo, otros dos hombres le acompañaban, un bandido y un hechicero a juzgar por sus atuendos y equipamiento, esto no podía ser coincidencia, era como si los dos hubiéramos pensado exactamente en el mismo plan. Nadie se movía, la tensión aumentaba y el silencio hacía que los segundos se ralentizaran de forma agonizante, un pasó en falso y ellos tenían la ventaja, un segundo más de espera y me arriesgaba a recibir un ataque sorpresa. Era momento de actuar, de cumplir mi misión y acabar con la vida del caballero de Carim.

—¿Dónde están los otros imbéciles? El infeliz que no se calla sobre su sol y el gordinflón somnoliento. No me digas que también te dejaron atrás, era cuestión de tiempo supongo— volvió a hablar Lautrec.

(Espera y verás, espera y verás)

—Solo eres tú, esperaba una pelea decente, pero veo que tendré que cortarte con cuidado, no queremos que la armadura brillante del caballero se manche de sangre ¿Qué dirá su doncella cuando lo vea todo sucio y cortado? Tal vez este caballero ni siquiera sabe pelear—

Los compañeros de Lautrec se rieron, uno de ellos señaló el suelo lentamente, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa asquerosa, llena de confianza y maldad.

—¡Ya fue suficiente!— sin soportar un segundo más, me lancé al ataque, ya había esperado lo suficiente, ahora tenía que empezar a poner en marcha el plan.

Mi reacción era exactamente lo que Lautrec buscaba. Sin decir una palabra sus compañeros siguieron sus órdenes y me robaron la ventaja. El bandido sacó dos dagas largas y afiladas, con la punta retorcida diseñada para provocar hemorragias; el hechicero simplemente murmuró un hechizo y de su bastón salió disparada una flecha de alma, un proyectil azul que ignoraba por completo la resistencia de una armadura y que podía seguir a su objetivo por una distancia y tiempo necesarios para dificultar su escape.

(Mierda, maldición)

Me lancé hacía un lado para esquivar la flecha de alma, me salve por unos pocos segundos y el proyectil terminó estrellándose contra una columna, reventando una buena parte de esta. El bandido intentó aprovecharse de mi posición inferior, pero rápidamente le di una patada en la espinilla y me levanté con agilidad, desenvainé la Hoja Espinada y di una estocada rápida, seguida de un corte lateral que terminó con un movimiento dirigido a la cara. La sangre comenzó a brotar del vientre, brazo y rostro del criminal, eran cortes profundos que permitían al líquido carmesí fluir libremente hacia el suelo.

El bandido aulló de dolor y realizó una serie de ataques frenéticos con sus cuchillos, logré bloquear los golpes más suaves y esquivar los ataques más rápidos, estaba preparado para parar el último ataque cuando una luz azul apareció de repente e impactó en mi hombro izquierdo, el hechicero se había aprovechado de mi concentración para atacarme mientras estaba desprevenido. Sentí un dolor agudo y frío en el hombro, no podía mover el brazo y terminé de rodillas en el suelo, con mucha suerte solo sería algún efecto del hechizo y mis huesos seguirían intactos. El bandido también decidió vengarse de mis ataques y me dió una fuerte patada en la cara, el estruendo de su bota chocando contra mi visor hizo eco en el gran vestíbulo, no había recibido ninguna herida pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que mi cabeza rebotó y perdí la orientación por un momento.

—Vamos, vamos debilucho, esos idiotas apenas y llegaron vivos aquí ¿En serio eres tan débil para dejar que estos malhechores de segunda te maten?— dijo Lautrec, fingiendo como si estuviera molesto conmigo, como si esto fuera un entrenamiento.

La rabia me dió un impulso y logré levantarme, solo para volver a caer después de una serie de ataques combinados: Lautrec me lanzó un cuchillo arrojadizo que se clavó en mi hombro herido, el bandido me rajó el visor y logró romper una buena parte y el hechicero conjuró otra flecha de alma, esta vez una más potente que me dió directamente en el pecho.

Ni siquiera podía gritar de dolor, mi cuerpo se había paralizado y me había mordido la lengua por accidente, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mi boca, como mi pecho se enfríaba y era aplastado y como toda sensación se desvanecía de mi cuerpo.

(No, así no maldita sea… no es justo)

Busqué desesperadamente mi frasco de Estus, solo un pequeño sorbo me regresaría a la vida, solo necesitaba un segundo de paz. Mis manos buscaron a tientas en mi bolsa el frasco, pero no podía sentir nada y terminé sacando la mayoría de mis suministros.

—¿Te rindes tan fácilmente que ya me estás entregando tus pertenencias? No solo eres patético, eres despreciable y débil, ahora veo por qué esa zorra no gritó cuando la maté— todavía podía escuchar, todavía sentía la impotencia y la rabia dentro de mi, todavía seguía vivo.

Por fin pude sacar el frasco, me lo estaba llevando a la boca para beber y curar mis heridas cuando el bandido volvió a atacarme, ahora tenía la punta de uno de sus cuchillos forcejeando contra mi mano para atravesar la cota de malla que protegía mi garganta, con el otro cuchillo me apuñaló en la pierna, paralizando mis movimientos de resistencia. El frasco de Estus había salido volando y rodaba lejos de mí, ahora sí había llegado mi fin. No estaba seguro que pasaría si moría en otro mundo, tal vez sería una muerte definitiva, quizá solo regresaría a mi mundo o aparecería de nuevo aquí, atrapado hasta que pudiera matar al anfitrión de esta línea temporal.

El aire se volvió pesado y cálido, el cuchillo cortaba cada vez más mi mano y poco a poco se resbalaba y se acercaba a mi garganta, aún así, podía sentir que algo estaba pasando. No podía escuchar nada, solo estaba concentrado en evitar que mi garganta fuera atravesada, de repente un trueno ensordecedor atravesó el vestíbulo y una lanza relámpago le reventó la cabeza al bandido.

—¡Ya llegó la caballería, ríndanse canallas sin honor!— exclamó la voz que había estado esperando oír.

Solaire se había manifestado justo a tiempo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura dorada que brillaba tenuemente. No veía a Siegemeyer por ningún lado, pero con tener a un compañero a mi lado mis posibilidades de victoria aumentaban drásticamente.

El cuerpo del bandido había caído al suelo y se convirtió en cenizas, desapareciendo frente a mis ojos. Intenté levantarme para correr a buscar mi frasco de Estus, pero había perdido mucha sangre y mis piernas no respondían mis órdenes de moverse, el pánico surgió dentro de mi y mis movimientos se volvieron desesperados, tenía que arrastrarme a un lugar seguro antes de que Lautrec o su compañero el hechicero me remataran. Me impulse con mis brazos y me dirigí a una columna cercana, quería creer que Lautrec y el hechicero enfocarían su atención en Solaire, pero me equivoqué y una Gran flecha de alma estaba volando a mi dirección, cerré los ojos y me tiré al suelo, esperando que el hechizo pasara sobre mi y que su trayectoria no cambiara para seguirme. Un fuerte sonido de metal siendo golpeado me llenó el corazón de alivio, abrí mis ojos y Solaire estaba a mi lado, protegiéndome con su gran escudo, este hombre se merecía el sol y las estrellas.

—Vamos amigo, terminemos esto juntos— dijo mientras me ofrecía su frasco de Estus.

Bebí rápidamente y sentí como mis heridas se curaban de inmediato, mis piernas recuperaron sensación y ahora podía moverme con facilidad.

—¡Hagámoslo!—

Salí de la protección del escudo y corrí con la decisión de matar a Lautrec, si me movía rápido y aprovechaba cada oportunidad podía terminar todo este asunto y regresar rápidamente a mi mundo con Solaire. El hechicero estaba cargando otra flecha de alma pero fue interrumpido por Solaire, que lanzó otra Lanza relámpago, la cual logró esquivar con mucha suerte.

—Vamos a hacer esto personal entonces, muéstrame que vas a hacer— dijo Lautrec, adoptando una postura de guardia, levantando una daga de paradas y un Shotel.

—¡Muere maldito!— grité y me lancé hacía él, dando una estocada.

Lautrec intentó parar mi espada pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la hoja rajó su armadura, era bastante sólida y no veía ningún punto débil, un golpe inútil. Retrocedí y desvíe varios ataques de su Shotel, Lautrec era implacable pero sabía controlarse y estaba esperando a que yo lo atacara para usar su daga de paradas y asestar un golpe crítico. Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Solaire, pero él ya estaba ocupado esquivando los proyectiles del hechicero y acercándose para sacarlo de la pelea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, caballero de pacotilla? ¿Rayar mi armadura hasta que se haga pedazos?— Lautrec rió entre dientes.

—Debí haberte pateado por el acantilado del santuario cuando tuve la oportunidad— respondí, lanzando un ataque desde abajo y hacia arriba.

Logré romper la guardia de Lautrec y analicé en pocos segundos donde podía atacar, la fuerza del impacto lo había aturdido y su daga de paradas estaba lejos de mi espada. Decidí hacer un corte rápido a su muñeca derecha, seguido de una patada al pecho, ejecuté los movimientos con agilidad e hice que Lautrec soltará la daga y cayera al suelo. Clavé mi espada con fuerza con dirección a su cuello, pero él rodó hacia un lado y se puso de pie, volviendo a atacarme con su Shotel de manera frenética. Recibí varios cortes en los brazos, las heridas ardían bastante y poco a poco perdía sensación y el control de mis ataques.

(Quiere que te retires a curarte para hacer lo mismo)

Solaire se había acercado al hechicero y con un corte horizontal le rajó el vientre y seguido de esto lo atravesó con su espada. Uno menos, ahora solo quedaba matar al líder.

(A ver qué te parece esto bastardo)

Baje la guardia y dejé que Lautrec me atacara, podía sentir como sonreía debajo de ese yelmo dorado. Solaire venía corriendo hacia mi para ayudarme, pero estábamos muy separados y Lautrec estaba a pocos pasos de mi. Sentí como mi mano izquierda se calentaba, estaba concentrado mi energía en ese punto, pues iba a necesitar muchísima para lo que quería hacer. Seis pasos, cuatro pasos, un paso grande, Lautrec estaba a punto de rajarme las tripas, pero para él ya era demasiado tarde.

(Hora de poner en práctica las lecciones)

Levanté mi mano y liberé una enorme combustión, el fuego rugió y explotó, envolviendo a Lautrec en una nube dorada y roja.

—¡DESGRACIADO AHHHHHHHHHH— gritaba de dolor mientras se retorcía y agitaba los brazos como loco.

Seguido de esto, decidí rematarlo con algo que Quelaan me había enseñado, una piromancia muy peligrosa. Volví a concentrar la energía en mi mano y la puse detrás de mi hombro, como si fuera a lanzar algo, solo que esta vez ese algo era una bola de fuego del caos. Seguí acumulando energía y calor en mi mano, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no desmayarme o soltar la bola de fuego, hasta que esta ya no podía ser contenida por más tiempo, Lautrec seguía gritando y retorciéndose mientras era calcinado vivo.

(Intenta parar esto)

Lancé con todas mis fuerzas la bola de fuego, que ahora era del tamaño de las rocas que lanzaban los bárbaros no muertos, el fuego tenía vida y necesitaba consumir algo para seguir así, lo único que había en el camino era un caballero de Carim a punto de morir.

La pelea terminó de manera súbita, pues en cuanto el fuego del caos alcanzó a Lautrec una gigantesca explosión me tiró hacia atrás y al suelo, no escuché ningún grito suyo después de eso.

—L-lo, lo hicimos— dije, sin aliento y a punto de desmayarme.

Solaire llegó a mi lado y me levantó tomándome de los hombros y haciendo que me sentara. Todo estaba tan callado ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresaramos a nuestro mundo.

—¡Maldita sea, deja de arriesgarte tanto, casi te matan otra vez! Un día de estos vas a morir y es probable que nunca regreses— dijo Solaire, molesto y cansado, le estaba causando muchos problemas.

—Yo… lo siento Solaire, es difícil, me cuesta pensar con claridad a veces— respondí, avergonzado de que mi amigo tuviera que salvarme y arriesgar su propia vida para hacerlo... Otra vez.

—Somos No muertos y el descanso no nos llegará, pero eso no significa que debas tirar tu vida en cada pelea, puedes perder la cordura maldición—

Ambos suspiramos y descansamos por un momento, el fuego del caos estaba muriendo y el cuerpo de Lautrec era una armadura calcinada y negra.

Pero algo andaba mal. Lautrec estaba muerto y aún así no regresábamos a nuestro mundo. Me levanté con algo de dificultad y me acerqué a los restos de la explosión.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Solaire, levantándose y observando sus alrededores en busca de alguna amenaza que no hubiéramos notado.

(Todavía respira)

El sonido era casi imperceptible, una aguja en un pajar, un silbido que se perdía en el enorme vestíbulo, pero no había duda que era el sonido de un cuerpo humano que agonizaba e intentaba respirar desesperadamente.

—No puede ser—

Lautrec solía presumir que su armadura era un regalo de la diosa Fina, divinidad del amor, que ella siempre lo protegía y que solo él se había ganado su afecto y favor. Podría decirse que tenía razón, de una manera muy retorcida. Su armadura, antes dorada e impecable, se había fundido y caído a pedazos en casi todas partes, excepto en el pecho, donde dos relieves de adorno con forma de brazos lo seguían abrazando por detrás, su diosa realmente no lo había abandonado.

Levanté una vez más la Hoja Espinada y lentamente la baje hasta que tocó la garganta del caballero traicionero, el metal se había ablandado y aplicando un poco de fuerza podía silenciar a este hombre para siempre.

—Somos… iguales, tú, yo y… él—

Eran las palabras de un muerto, una voz que apenas y lograba articular las palabras que quería decir, me congelé.

—Maldi…to, vas a… vas… terminar… c-como él— declaró Lautrec mientras intentaba levantar su brazo izquierdo para tocarme, no, para tocar la punta de mi espada, la espada del caballero de las espinas.

—Condenado…—

Fue lo último que logró pronunciar con su último aliento, su vida se escapó de su cuerpo cuando clavé mi espada en su garganta.

Silencio, paz, alivio, seguido de oscuridad, confusión, culpa, ira y por último miedo.

La victoria estaba asegurada, habíamos recuperado nuestras fuerzas y yo había obtenido una recompensa por mi misión: un alma y un anillo. El alma de la Guardiana del fuego y el Anillo de Favor y Protección. Uno me daba esperanza de regresar con Quelaan y su hermana, mi mentora, el otro me daba fuerza, vitalidad, velocidad y resistencia.

Inmediatamente después de que Lautrec murió, Solaire y yo regresamos a nuestro mundo, sanos y completos, sin ningún inconveniente. Siegemeyer se encontraba sentado sobre los cuerpos de los Centinelas gigantes, esperándonos un poco avergonzado por no haber estado con nosotros durante la invasión.

Un objetivo menos, solo quedaba cruzar el muro de niebla, matar a lo que se encontrara detrás y descubrir que necesitaba de este lugar para continuar mi misión como heredero de la Primera Llama.

Solaire, Siegemeyer y yo contra los protectores del castillo: dos gigantes de armadura dorada, un león y un verdugo. Uno era delgado, ágil y veloz como el viento, con una lanza que poseía el poder del rayo, este era el león; su compañero era corpulento, más grande y pesado, usaba un descomunal martillo que hacía temblar los cimientos del castillo cada vez que golpeaba el suelo, el verdugo.

Lamentablemente Solaire había gastado toda su energía en la batalla anterior y se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo esquivando los ataques coordinados de los guardianes y conjurando lanzas relámpago. Siegemeyer por el otro lado, determinado a demostrar su valor y habilidad, se lanzó al ataque de inmediato, resistiendo los golpes más fuertes y contraatacando con más poder.

(Solo un poco más)

El verdugo había caído, pero su compañero había absorbido su poder y ahora era más rápido, letal y grande que antes. Siegemeyer había sido atravesado una vez por su enorme lanza, la cuál descargó unos poderosos relámpagos que electrocutaron todo su cuerpo, el pobre apenas y podía levantarse.

—¡Solaire, ahora!— di la orden a mi compañero, habíamos adoptado una estrategia temporal que se llevaba a cabo cada vez que el guardián gigante cargaba hacia adelante con increíble velocidad.

Solaire conjuró una lanza relámpago, la cual se dirigió directamente a la cabeza del guardián; habíamos aprendido que este caballero gigante era resitente a la electricidad (no por algo su arma escupía relámpagos y chispas), pero eso no descartaba que estuviera recibiendo un proyectil a alta velocidad a la cabeza.

El león se abalanzó sobre Solaire, la punta de su lanza viajaba tan rápido que apenas y era un borrón. El relámpago impactó en su cabeza, lo que lo hizo detenerse de golpe, esa era nuestra oportunidad, Solaire, Siegemeyer y yo cargamos contra el caballero leo y lo atacamos sin piedad. Su armadura se había desprendido en varias partes después de numerosos intentos y ataques. Ahora que su protección había caído yo me enfoqué en sus piernas que, después de un par de cuchilladas, dejaron de funcionar.

—¡Muere!— grité al mismo tiempo que perdía el control de mi mano, mi espada era un borrón y la sangre salía como lluvia del cuerpo del caballero.

Siegemeyer logró perforar el pecho, un chirrido metálico seguido de un crujido carnoso fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que nuestro enemigo estaba muerto.

(A menos que decida levantarse como si nada)

El caballero león cayó al suelo y su cuerpo desapareció en una nube de ceniza, habíamos vencido.

—¡Alabado sea el sol!— gritó Solaire, su voz estaba llena de felicidad y alivio.

—Jaja, excelente trabajo amigos, digno de caballeros y héroes— agregó Siegemeyer, sentándose en el suelo para revisar sus heridas y descansar.

Yo respiraba agitado, la pelea había terminado, pero otra vez me sentía agitado y confundido, todavía tenía ganas de blandir mi espada, pero el momento para eso había pasado, necesitaba aprender a controlarme.

La Hoja Espinada seguía tan impecable como cuando se la quité al caballero invasor, claro, estaba empapada de sangre y sus espinas de hierro negro le daban un aspecto gastado y deforme, pero su propósito después de todo era acabar con la vida de mis enemigos de forma eficiente y rápida.

(Y cruel y despiadada)

La sangre goteaba y goteaba, ya no escuchaba las risas de Solaire o los ronquidos de Siegemeyer, solo había sangre, un silencio que era roto por el goteo del líquido vital. Mi mano temblaba mucho, me sentía enfermo. Algo estaba pasando, algo estaba mal dentro de mí.

¿Era culpa? ¿Satisfacción?… O tal vez era simplemente una sed de sangre que nunca había sentido…

Regresar al Santuario del Enlace del fuego me hizo sentir en paz, por fin había cumplido mi misión, pronto el fuego volvería a chisporrotear y el calor tan extrañado acariciaría mi cuerpo de nuevo. Estaba sentado en el círculo de la hoguera, observando mi botín conseguido en Anor Londo. Los escudos y las armas eran de alta calidad y por un golpe de suerte pude encontrar una vieja armadura de Caballero Plateado, solo necesitaba unas cuantas reparaciones y ajustes para que pudiera ponermela.

La Hoja Espinada descansaba a mi lado, ahora estaba limpia y fría, dormía esperando poder despertar para beber insaciablemente sangre otra vez.

(Necesito entregar esto antes de que la pierda)

Mis pensamientos me hicieron sacar otra pequeña caja de madera, esta vez contenía un alma, el alma de la Guardiana de esta hoguera. Era una cosa de lo más extraña, ni siquiera parecía un alma natural, sino más bien una masa blanca de tentáculos fantasmagóricos que brillaban tenuemente. Sentía pena por las pobres Guardianas, teniendo que cargar con una responsabilidad y un alma tan pesadas y solitarias.

Me levanté con la intención de bajar las escaleras y regresar a la vida a la chica que había sido asesinada injustamente. Había viajado hasta el hogar de los dioses, luchado contra gigantes, demonios y un traidor, incluso había conocido a una sobreviviente, la princesa Gwynevere, hija de Lord Gwyn, princesa de la luz solar; fue ella la que me recibió con una sonrisa cálida y con voz amable al final del castillo, me felicitó por haber realizado un viaje tan largo y peligroso y me entregó un objeto vital para heredar el poder de la llama: la Vasija del Señor, una enorme vasija con el poder de viajar entre hogueras (una bendición absoluta y pura) cuyo propósito era llenarse con las Almas de los Señores para así abrir el camino a Lord Gwyn.

Mientras miraba la retorcida alma de la Guardiana del fuego y recordaba el hermoso rostro de Gwynevere, un pensamiento ajeno se infiltró en mi mente.

(Ella lo necesita más, ella se merece el calor que tú sentiste)

Quelaan… pero ella estaba bien, se estaba recuperando con las Humanidades que Quelana y yo le traíamos.

(Este lugar no te sirve de nada ahora, hay que cuidar a Quelaan, hay que darle calor, regresarle su vida injustamente arrebatada)

—¿Realmente es necesario?— reflexioné en voz alta.

Todo este tiempo estuve detrás de Lautrec para vengar a la Guardiana y recuperar su alma, pero también quería matar a Lautrec por haberme traicionado, por haberme hecho sentir como un inútil. Siegemeyer y Solaire arriesgaron sus vidas para cumplir este objetivo, celebramos nuestra victoria y prometimos ayudarnos de nuevo si nuestros caminos se volvían a cruzar, no podía ignorar su esfuerzo y cambiar mi misión por otra de repente.

(¿Pero y la cura? Lo único que lograste fue conseguir un triunfo personal y una posible salvación para dos personas)

Necesitaba tomar una decisión. Quelaan o la Guardiana del fuego, una de ellas se quedaría con el alma, era injusto y egoísta, pero era la única solución. Quelaan estaba agonizando, entre la vida y la muerte, sufriendo injustamente sin que su bondad y sacrificio hayan sido recompensados. La Guardiana del fuego mantuvo encendida la hoguera por mí incluso si nunca tuvimos un contacto directo, fue asesinada sin razón alguna y estuvo encerrada en un hoyo en la colina por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ambas eran víctimas del destino, ambas necesitaban el alma.

Suspiré y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, me sentía cansado y confundido, no tenía la misma seguridad de antes y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión crítica. Si regresaba el alma a su dueña legítima entonces tendría que buscar sin descanso y lo más rápido posible una cura para la Bella dama; tampoco estaba seguro de que la Guardiana del fuego fuera a darme mucha información, era una simple muchacha que había estado un largo tiempo encerrada, siendo ignorada por todos los que pasaban.

(Como Quelaan…)

La Guardiana se merecía otra oportunidad, todavía podía salvarla, a ella y a la Bella dama, no había necesidad de decidir entre una y otra, la solución era clara.

Bajé las escaleras junto a la colina y me asomé al hoyo oscuro, bloqueado por barrotes gruesos y oxidados. Su cuerpo seguía ahí, frío, inerte, olvidado. Nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado, incluso cuando vivía ella no podía hablar y prefería no moverse mucho. No había nadie que se preocupara por ella, para ella la muerte debió haber sido…

(¿Un alivio?)

También había una joven atrapada en un agujero en la pared, enferma, olvidada por el mundo. Ella tenía muchos sirvientes que le traían lo necesario para sobrevivir y le hacían compañía, incluso si no podían hablar la misma lengua que ella. Estaba enferma y a punto de morir, pero no estaba sola, ella tenía una hermana que la amaba y la protegía, que le daba alivio en un mundo oscuro y frío y era la única familia que le quedaba.

Y yo maté a esa persona.

Yo le quité lo más preciado a esa joven.

Yo… estaba siendo el responsable indirecto de su lenta y agonizante muerte.

(Hice una promesa, un juramento)

Quelaag estaba muerta por mi culpa, ella solo estaba cuidando de su hermana, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerla viva y feliz. Quelana podía cuidar a Quelaan, podía hacerle compañía, pero ella seguía devastada por sus acciones, creía que ella era la responsable del sufrimiento de toda su familia, llegaría un momento en el que su propia consciencia le haría imposible la tarea de buscar Humanidades para su hermana menor.

(Es mi deber protegerla, ayudarla, se lo debo a Quelaag)

—Lo siento, por favor perdóname, pero hay alguien que necesita más esto— dije mientras me arrodillaba e inclinaba mi cabeza hacia el suelo.

La Guardiana del fuego descansaba, libre de su pesado deber de mantener la hoguera encendida, disfrutando del cálido y dulce sueño de la muerte eterna.

Ya no hacía tanto frío, desde que llegó Quelana a mi lado, todo se siente más caliente. Me ha dado a probar varias cosa, comida y medicina principalmente, después de tanto tiempo puedo sentir el sabor dulce y amargo, es hermoso.

Incluso si todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad, me siento segura, sé que Quelaag y Quelana están conmigo, que nunca me van a abandonar.

—Hermana— dije lentamente, no quería volver a perder mi voz.

—¿Sí hermanita? ¿Te sientes bien?— contestó Quelana, su voz me tranquilizaba.

—¿Cuándo llegará Quelaag? Ya pasó… mucho tiempo. Tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado, está sola y no sé a dónde se fue—

Silencio.

Escuché a Eingyi decir algo, no entendía ni una palabra, pero sonaba contento. Quelana siguió guardando silencio, luego escuché sus pasos seguido de un murmuró, creo que está hablando con alguien.

—¿Querida hermana?—

—Hermanita, Quelaan. Quelaag… ya está aquí, está justo enfrente de ti—

No hay palabras para describir mi alivio.

—Ohh Quelaag… querida hermana, te extrañé tanto—

Me sentía tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar, por fin, nuestra familia estaba junta.

—¿Dónde estabas hermana? Por favor no te arriesgues por mi… yo estoy bien, solo te necesito a ti y a nuestra hermana Quelana, estoy feliz de verdad—

Silencio, ni siquiera Quelana decía algo.

(Oh no)

—¿Quelaag? ¿Qué tienes? Por favor dime algo—

Entonces sentí sus manos sobre las mías, estaban cálidas pero ya no eran tan suaves como antes.

—Quelaan verás… nuestra hermana mayor no puede hablar por el momento, tiene… una maldición ¡N-no es nada grave! Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para que recupere su voz, te lo prometo. Por el momento yo hablaré por ella—

(Todo es mi culpa)

—Y-ya veo— respondí, apretando las manos de Quelaag.

Siempre tenían que cuidar de mi, incluso cuando éramos pequeñas mis hermanas tenían que estar a mi lado para asegurarse que no me lastimara durante las prácticas de piromancia. Y ahora Quelaag estaba maldita, todo por intentar ayudarme.

—Hermanita, Quelaag te trajo algo, te hará sentir mucho mejor— agregó Quelana, parecía que estaba emocionada por esto.

—¿Qué es?—

Las manos de mi hermana mayor se separaron de las mías, luego sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho, algo frío y luego caliente. Cuando terminó, mi cuerpo humano y arácnido podían volver a moverse, ¡Era un milagro!

Poco a poco, primero mis brazos, ya no dolía cuando los estiraba; luego mis patas, se sentían pesadas pero ahora podía moverlas lentamente. Quería levantarme para darle un abrazo a mi hermana, pero fue demasiado y me mareé de inmediato.

—¡No tan rápido! Ten cuidado Quelaan, todavía necesitas tiempo, paso a paso— dijo Quelana.

—L-lo siento— dije, un poco apenada.

Entonces escuché un sollozo ahogado, alguien estaba llorando.

—¿Quelaag?—

Mi hermana tomó mis manos, se acercó bastante a mi cuerpo y rompió en llanto.

—Por favor hermana, no llores… estamos juntas de nuevo, estoy feliz, soy la chica más feliz del mundo— dije en voz baja, escucharla llorar me hacía sentir triste también.

Me acerqué, cerrando el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y le dí un abrazo. Su cuerpo se sentía duro y frío, como metal, y era más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

—Te tengo a ti hermana… ¿Verdad?— susurré en su oído.

Quelaag no aguantó más y lloró con fuerza en mi pecho, su voz sonaba extraña, podía ser por la maldición, pero… no se parecía a la voz de mi hermana, sonaba como otra persona.

—T-todo va estar bien, pronto encontraremos una cura para tu enfermedad, dale tiempo a… Quelaag, por favor— dijo Quelana, le temblaba mucho la voz.

Lentamente Quelaag se tranquilizó y me soltó, algo andaba mal, no sentía la misma presencia de mi hermana.

—Ahora, Quelaag y yo saldremos por un rato, no tardaremos mucho. Tú quédate aquí por favor, necesitas recuperar energía para poder moverte— volvió a hablar Quelana en nombre de mi hermana mayor.

—Está bien, por favor, tengan cuidado. Quelaag… te quiero—

Espero que mis hermanas no estén planeando algo. Quelana suena muy nerviosa y Quelaag no parece ser la misma.

No debo preocuparme. Pronto podré volver a moverme y estoy segura que, algún día, también recuperaré mi vista y cuando llegue ese día podré ver a mi familia.

Es lo único que deseo.

Es lo único que me queda.


End file.
